Strange things happen in Tokyo at night
by SpoXJay
Summary: When two American girls go to Japan, they confront a psyco gay stylist who soon sweeps them away to give them an amazing makeover...as guys. As they leave the salon they are told a peice of advice. What happens when these girls find Ouran acadamy?
1. Chapter 1

_**XXX**_

_**Ehehe…this might be VERY different from my, and other peoples, stories because I'm writing this WITH Leo…mah friend and ANYWAYS the Ouran in it will come out WAY more in the next chapter (We'll start on it as soon as this one is posted) I am Sophie, and Leo is my friend…just to repeat things in case you are stupid, or something like that… **_

_**Anyways here's Leo:**_

_Haha I just went through and edited some things…. Isn't Sophie mean? I don't think you are stupid at all… I mean you like Ouran right! Alrighty so… Hope you guys enjoy! I really should get an account. __**FEEDBACK IS WANTED**__. _

_**XXX**_

"I hope we survive this trip without knowing Japanese…" I trailed off. "It'll be fine, I guess."

Leo took out one ear bud and lowered the book she was reading. "Oh please, Sophie. Hundreds of non-Japanese speaking business-peoples are there. It doesn't matter." She looked at me with expectant eyes.

I thought for a moment and my finger flew up in the action of trying to make a point. "But what if some muggers mug us and we have no idea what to say to call for help, and we have no idea what they're saying to us and then we… die or something…" I almost start hyperventilating in my panic.

Her hand twitched and she looked close to rolling her eyes. "That's not going to happen. If it makes you feel better we'll stay inside at night – but I'd rather not. The drinking age is lower here." She nods happily and proceeds to read her book again.

I looked over at her with my almost-all-seeing eyes. "Seriously, Leo? Really?"

"Yes," she stated simply without looking up.

I gazed around myself, examining the other airplane goers. Since we left from California, many of the passengers were English and mostly English speaking. But there were also groups of Japanese people, and a varying few were both. Oh, how I wanted to speak Japanese. I turned back to my friend.

"Do you want to get drunk that badly? It doesn't sound like much fun to me. You buy something and it eats away at your brain, giving you a few fleeting minutes of fake happiness only to want more until you get drugged until you end up –''

"No," she snapped. "I don't want to get drunk that badly," she mocks me. "I'm only saying – I just realized it myself… you know? A lot of possibilities in Japan," she mused. She doesn't go back into her book but instead looks out the window to the left.

She had earned the window seat after we fought stubbornly for the prize. I would have won but her bribing won me over. Now we were both not ourselves and were acting quite different than normally.

"Anyways,'' Leo started but we heard the plane start to descend. We were landing. The captain – or the stewardesses or whatever – announced that we were arriving in the Tokyo airport. Many American passengers yelled excitedly to eachother, while most of the others put together their things calmly, like this was mundane.

I already had my things packed, besides my suitcase which would probably be having fun on the luggage cart soon. Leo turned to me, eyes wide, argument forgotten. I kept hearing her say, "Oh my gosh, we're here." She quickly rolled up her iPod, closed her book (she was so excited she forgot to bookmark her place, mind you) and waited for the speakers to allow her to unbuckle her seatbelt.

We left the plain without further ado, grabbing our carry-on's from above us. The stewardess wished us a good day, and we replied the same before stepping into an airport more crowded than you could ever imagine.

We pushed through the crowds of people of almost every race, from every country your brain could come up with. We retrieved our suitcases and stood at the door, squished. Leo was pretty tall (really tall actually since we were now in Japan) having long brown hair that was wavy to around the place where her sleeves would end in a short sleeved shirt. She had wide blue eyes, but a natural blue color, not really a monotone of blue, it was blended. I really can't explain it so let's move on.

Leo turned to me. I could only imagine what a culture shock this was for her. She hasn't gone anywhere since she was eight. "Your hair and eyes look so different from…" She looked around. I understood. My light brown hair was tipped in blonde at the end, to my shoulders. My eyes were light hazel and green. Not very average for a place made up of mostly Asians.

We towered over everyone, wearing plain blue jeans and baggy sweatshirts—our traveling clothes. We dragged our bags with us through the door, out into the 'fresh' Tokyo air. The streets were crowded with people. It felt really awkward being taller than everyone. Everything was clean and the buildings shined in the weak sunlight as they stretched high above our heads. The sound of Japan flooded our ears from all directions. Many people were talking on cell phones; quick words that we would never understand.

::POV change::

"Whoa," I mutter under my breath. Everything is so CLEAN! I've heard about cities – AMERICAN cities. But here, it's all about sanitary. "I feel so… dirty…" I say to Sophie. I wrinkle my nose - because we really need to take showers. I look back at the airport, and thought, well all the other Americans were pretty nasty, too.

"Yeah, I know," she says back. I struggle to hear her – it's really loud. (Even in the outskirts of Tokyo. We didn't just plop down in the middle of the city, 'cause the airport needs space for their planes to land, ya know?) We're so shocked – taking everything in that we just stand there like idiots. Well I don't care – we can be dumb tourists at least once, right?

I remember reading manga, and watching anime, and everything I see reminds me of them. (Except for all the Americans.) Groups of them walk like I'd imagine people in manga to walk – my favorite being Hana-Kimi. I gape at the tall buildings – and see that there are taller ones up ahead. I want to explore it all. The tallest buildings I remember were in Minneapolis, Minnesota, and compared to what I'm seeing, that was pretty sad.

"Leo," Sophie says. My head snaps down and she seems incredibly small all the sudden. Her voice has an edge like she's been repeating my name.

"Yeah?" I ask, continuing my ogling.

"Do you remember what hotel we're staying at?"

I turn to her. "…No." Oh,_ crap. _

::POV change::

I was shocked into silence. I ground my teeth together and looked harshly up at Leo (sometimes she was taller and sometimes I was) "You…don't remember?" I asked slowly, my eye twitching the tiniest bit.

She stared at me, eyes trickling panic.

At last we calmed down and decided to pick a random hotel and stay there. I mean, we had a bunch of money for this trip.

"Let's just pick a new one." I said. Leo stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Walking around won't help and we can't find a hotel we don't know the name of. Come on, we are in Tokyo," I continued.

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically. "Just like I said…" Smile. "Count the possibilities." She was probably just changing the subject of her forgetting the name of the hotel.

I looked up at her through half closed eyes. "I thought I had gotten away from math."

She laughed at me and we walked around, checking off the hotels we thought looked shmancy.  
Until a slightly tall, slim man walked up to us and circled us slowly, wearing an expensive black overcoat. We stopped, confused while I gave Leo a look of I told you so. She rolled her eyes at me, as if to say, We're not gonna get mugged in public, idiot. He's probably just checking out our hot greasy hair and baggy sweatshirts. I could tell she was amused at the man studying us closely.

He was brown haired and had a goatee and square shades. He might have been half Japanese and half American, but who could say? There was a very small, nervous Japanese lady behind him. He paused, took off his shades, and leaned in to look closer at us. He had gray eyes, subdued yet with a million thoughts.

He stepped even closer to us. I panicked and struggled not to step back. In America, it would be awkward if a grown man leaned into two high school girls like this, unless they were related or something…. I was a little perplexed by the situation.

"Uh… hi?" I finally said. He ignored me, straightening up and turned his back to me. I exchanged a look with Leo. The man spoke to his assistant in accented English.

"They're perfect, aren't they! I've decided – I must use these young American boys to start advertising my new styles!" Boys?

He swiveled back around and grabbed us both by our arms, "come with me!" He laughs and drags us down the street.

I fumed silently in my head. He thought we were guy's? How stupid! Idiotic! What a jackass! GRAH!

"Excuse me sir, but –'' I started.

"No! Not another word until we get there!" the strange man shushed me. Leo turned to me with eyes full of mystery. "This is just like a manga!" Leo said excitedly.

I gave her a sharp look. "Shut up, I'm trying to fix this!" I retorted to the excited Leo. The man continued laughing manically.

He suddenly turned and we all entered a large salon through a brief waiting room. Bright lights reached my eyes and I blinked until I finally closed them all together. I felt Leo jump beside me. We were pushed into chairs. And that was what went wrong first.

::POV change::

All the workers at the salon were skinny, flashy, and silent. The loud music played in my ears, and I couldn't help but smile as Sophie became angry at everyone there. She snaps at them. She glares – but to no effect. They only obey the mysterious flashy man. Barking orders in Japanese – we couldn't comprehend what would happen. But I'm up for anything – we're here into summer and who knows how long after that?

They whirl us to the shampooing station, and I glance around at the other customers. What time is it? I couldn't tell. This place must have been busy 24/7. I look up at the ceiling – as I often do when in new places. There are stairs and everything – so there are two levels? How popular WAS this place?

One of the workers yanks my hair back into the sink – and I itch to ask them for a towel to put under my aching neck. Oh well. Maybe Sophie was right for worrying about the language issue. At least we didn't have to ask for them to give us a wash. That makes me wonder.

They finish and I'm almost sad. The warm water on my scalp was soothing. Again the roll us away in another flourish. I'm starting to think everything here is flamboyant. I put my hand to my hair – very silky and smelling like cherry blossoms, and I think hey isn't the word for that Sakura? Yes! I'm figuring this out. I smile confidently.

The salon chair whooshed across the marble and stopped in front of wide mirrors echoing the other side of the salon. I look around for Sophie and see a couple Salonists –is that a word? Oh well – brushing through her hair roughly whilst trying to rush her to my side in a bright lime green chair. Well, she always did have sensitive head-skin. I look down to find my chair electric blue. I stroke the chair with my hand, feeling the smooth surface. Everything here is flamboyant yes - and colorful.

Sophie was yelling at them to get away, but of course they didn't reply – she was using her very extensive vocabulary. They finally just took a giant comb and began chopping it through her hair. She grabs the arms of the chair and fumes.

Flashy Man walked quickly and purposely in front of us, and spins around to face us, one hand on his chin, and the other arm wrapping around his waist. He cocks his hip. One word floats to my head: gay.

I laugh because it's so ridiculous. A gay Japanese man dragged us into his super amazing salon and was now puzzling over how to cut our hair, hopefully for free. I suddenly want to ask, but am too scared to break his concentrated scrutinizing.

He finally throws his hands up and crows, "I've got it! I'm brilliant!" He takes his coat off and throws it to the side. _Uber_ gay.

He has a tight black shirt that if on a girl, would be dangerously low and V-necked. Over that is a long-sleeved tight white jacket with pinstriped pants - also white. I imagine him striking his gay pose that is sure to come any moment. How did I not see this before? The shades? The leaning into the so called BOYS? I shake my head. And that's another thing. Yeah, we were make-up less, greesy-haired and baggy travel-clothed... but we're still feminine right?

So, are we gonna get boy-cuts?

::POV change::

I had looked over just as the hateful man had removed his coat and revealed what his true nature was—gay.

I was still struggling against the many gay man's helpers. I felt a hand cover my mouth and it was the last straw. I opened my mouth and bit the soft warm flesh, I was pushing my jaws closed around the hand.

The hand withdrew and the person, whoever it was yelped and exclaimed something in japanese. I supposed it was something obvious like 'He bit me!' Other helpers sympathized with them and grasped me tighter until I couldn't move. I glared up at the gay nameless man. He reached out and cupped his hand around my chin and forced my head up.

"Perfectly handsome, very nice for my styles." he stated slowly.

"They both have rather girlish eye's, but I will make them fit." I struggled not to spit into his face. "Uhh...sir," Leo cleared her through loudly. He waltzed over to 'her' and covered her mouth briefly "Shh...not another word until I am done fixing your appearance." The gay...or not so gay man went dramatically.

Leo was obviously either doubting his gay-ness or thinking he was a really cool gay guy.  
I wanted to shake my head and waggle my finger at her. Stupid Leo, we shouldn't trust them.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. Dully wondering if I had been drugged. I lost control of my body completely and all the assistants released me. I heard snipping noises from beside me, They were probably from Leo's hair being cut, the sound dulled eventually...

A cold wet hand (don't take this the wrong way you guys) started cutting my hair. I felt so many loose hairs fall to the ground and rest on my shoulders, where one of those hair cutting capes were on me. I loved those capes, they made me feel like a superhero and made me want to run around while it fluttered behind me. I love capes. I once put on a cape for halloween and used nothing more for my costume, when people asked who I was I would simply say 'someone in a cape' and walk away happily with my candy. Back to the real world.

I opened my eyes, feeling returning to my limbs.

"They are done," the gay or not-so-gay guy announced dramatically.

I sat up and my head felt a whole deal lighter. I raised my hand to touch it but your gayness blocked me.

"No touching, until your new self if revealed." he ordered. I put my hand down obediantly and felt Leo's disbelieving gaze on me. I smiled slightly. I was now curious on what my new style would be like.

My hair smelled like almonds and mint and was one of the best smells my nose has ever come in contact with. I tapped my foot to entertain myself. I stared at my nose, going cross eyed for a moment.

Then the (gay?) man appeared and held a covered mirror in front of me. I stared eagerly at the concealing tarp. Leo was beside me and also staring at the tarp, though I knew it because of my senses not by looking over at her.

Suddenly the tarp dissapeared and I was staring at a superhot guy. He had subtle but noticable greenish-hazel eyes and short but expertly styled brown hair with blonde tips. The guy was staring at me with a dumbfounded expression, like I was the superhot one he was looking at.

I looked up at the gay man. "Hey, I told you to show me the mirror, not a window." I pointed out.

"This is a mirror." he said simply.

If I was holding something, I would have dropped it. If I was drinking something, I would have spit it out.

I looked back at the mirror. I had jelled hair in an array of cute cut layers that reached to about the bottom of my ears. and they had done something to my face to make it much more manly.

The first words that came to my head were _Sue, Refund, Murder,_ and _Kill._

I looked over at Leo who was staring wide eyed at the apparently mirror.

This must've been a huge shock for her to have her hair so short. She hadn't ever had her hair cut short before. She had a slightly longer and cuter cut than me and bangs that fit her face. For some reason, she smiled.

I stood up, brushing myself off slowly. And look at gayman. My look slowly turned to a glare as I scrutinized him.

How smug.

Disgusting.

I ran to him and he started to run away. "Get back here and pay us for this mess! I'll sue!" I shouted after him as I followed.

I finally caught up to him and tackled him down. I had him cornered and glared at him.

"Pay for this." I commanded acidly while holding my finger out to point at my hair.

He gave me an annoyed look, stood up, and brushed himself off. "Alright, alright," he held his hands up. "I'll pay for the gorgeous look I gave you."

He held out a huge stretchy cloth bag.

Who carries around money in a big bag? With a big money sign on it! I mean, besides the monoply man. Only flamboyant rich people. I caughtiously took it band headed back to Leo. She looked questioningly at the huge bag and I shook my head as if to say later.

We approached the door, gathering all our luggage together. It was now evening and night was falling quickly.

Just as I reached down to get my last bag another hand reached and got it for me. The assistant arose and as they handed it to me their voice floated into my ear. "Weird things happen in Tokyo at night," he told me.

Shocked, my eyes widened.

Leo and I walked out of the building and walked a good few kilometers we noticed we saw a big school building.

We looked back to see the Salon gone and a few lone hotels and gift shops.

"Sophie, could it be?" Leo asked shakily.

I nodded.

"It has to be." I felt a shiver dance up my spine.

"It's Ouran." We gasped together.

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie…is here…and talking to you…DIDJA PEOPLES LIKE IT! HATE IT? WANNA EAT IT BECAUSE IT'S SO DELICIOUSLY AWESOME THAT YOU COULDN'T BARE FOR IT TO LIVE ANOTHER SECOND ON FANFICTION TO STEAL YOUR SPOTLIGHT? Anyways remember for the feedback (backwards that would be backfeed which would mean puke but anyways!) Heres Leo again cuz she wants to talk…**_

_**Leo:**_

…_oooooooh…. Yummy goldfish… *munch munch munch*_

_**Soph: Er… COMMENT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**XXX**_

_Leo: YAY! I'll start off this chapter, but I don't really wanna post it till anyone comments… maybe no one likes our story at all! Wahh D: anyways I hope in this chap Sophie will do all the right grammer cuz I really don't like editing, its boring… :/_

_**Sophie:**_

_**NOOOOO THE VORTEX IS OPEN! (I'm sorry the door was open and I was cold) **_

_**ANYways…Feedback or Backfeed? Do ya like this or do you want to barf on it? Please, Leo has insecurity without comments…**_

_Leo: (currently messing with shoes) OOOHHHH, ITS ALL FLOPPY!_

_**Sophie: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! (Leo is now glaring at me but is truly embarrassed muahaha) Anyways no one will be reading this and I'm wasting virtual paper so ONWARD!**_

_**XXX**_

Whoosh. Swish swish. "Heheheh." My hair is so cool! It's so short and if t weren't on me, it would be hot too! I only wish I had a mirror handy.

I suddenly realize Sophie is not next to me. I stop and look back. She's staring ahead. I look behind her to see… not Tokyo.

I want to say, _Uhhh, where are we? _But instead I follow where Sophie was staring.

It's a school.

A rich school.

"Sophie, could it be?" I feel the need to sound all cliché and dramatic. She nods.

"It has to be," she says incredulously.

"It's Ouran!" I scream. We both gasp. "WHOOOOO!" I drop my bags and jump up and down.

"Uhm, I'm creeped out. You think that Gay Man put it there just to freak us out? I mean we were talking about it when we got out of the plane…"

I stop jumping. "Wow, you couldn't let me have one moment of fake fantasy happiness? Thanks, Doph." [Sorry sometimes I call her Doph/Dophi because it makes me feel big and important.] I pick up my bags and keep walking. "I don't even remember walking so far. Where the [**INSERT FAVORED CURSE WORD HERE**] are we?" I frown and squint up at the school. "It really does look like Ouran…" I shake my head. I glance over at Sophie.

She's staring blankly at the school. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look…" she murmured.

I look back at the school. "Hm…" Sophie begins to walk toward it. I sigh and follow. Since we said 'Ouran' the themesong was stuck in my head. However crappy it is, it still manages to stick. The very end of it kept playing over and over, _MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE! (instrumental at beginning) _Errrrrr….

::POV change::

Even though it's impossible, I can't help but hope with every fiber in my body that this is really Ouran Academy.

I wave my hand at Leo to follow me through the gate. We walked carefully around the fountain (I don't know if it would still be running during night time so I won't say anything more about it)

There was pitch darkness except for one room. I suspect the room to be where the club room would be—the Host Club that is.

I saw a darker figure next to the window. I squinted my eyes. (I have weak eyes sometimes, but I don't wear contacts or glasses 'cause it's not necessary )

I saw a glint, a small one, from the person.

I gasped. I started to smack Leo on the shoulder really quickly and forcefully.

"Leo! Leo! LEO! LEO LEO! LEO LEOLEOLEOLEO! LEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEO!" I squealed, my smacking getting more urgent.

"Glasses, glasses, glasses! THEY GLINTED! THEY _GLINTED!_" Leo was smacking me on the shoulder just as urgently.

"THERE'S A CLIP BOARD! DO YOU SEE IT?" Leo was freaking out with me.

"**Kyouya**!" We both screamed in panic.

The figure started to turn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed bloody murder and fled like deer during hunting season—into the shadowed night.

We were still screaming as we ran into a new looking hotel and checked out at the desk. It was a wonder why they let us check in.

We got to the room with our stuff, gasping for breath and hyperventilating. I slid the room key into the slit and opened the door.

::POV change::

We run for a long time, my mind churns from the lack of oxygen and the shock of a REAL LIVE KYOUYA! We sprint down a country road with some tourist attractions that don't look all attractive right now compared to the GLINT we saw. We nod at the first hotel we come in sight with, an extremely tall golden building that's obviously part of the flashy rich area. My luggage almost hits the extravagant leather-and-wood furniture in the giant lobby – more like a ballroom. We stop screaming but stare at each other before we check in. The young man stares at us warily but doesn't pass down customers just because they're screaming like… they almost got RAPED or something. Whatever.

We're still breathing pretty hard when we go into our room – we insisted on the top floor.

We stand there in the two-room suite. We both just stare at each other.

"One thing is for sure…" I say breathlessly.

Sophie finishes, "We have to go to Ouran." We both smile.

"But wait…" I say sadly. "We don't speak Japanese."

Sophie suddenly freezes. "I… told…you…" She spoke through a choked throat. "**That would be a problem!" **She tackles me to the ground.

"Ahhh!" I whine. "I'm SORRY!" I sit up and push her off of me. "You know, you gave me a heart attack… you REALLY look like a guy."

She stares at me awkwardly. "…So… what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." We sit there in silence. "…Why did we disappear from Tokyo anyway? I wanted to see the sights," I pout.

"It was that damn gay guy," she snarls.

I chuckle. "Then I love him even more."

"EVEN MORE!" she demands. "WHY DO YOU EVEN LOVE HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I strike a pose. "Oh, honey. He gave me this _gorgeous _new look." I laugh and say, "Actually, no. What girl doesn't love a gay guy?"

"…Lesbians?"

"Haha, funny."

I bet we're just making jokes 'cause we're miserable. We can't go to Ouran. Doesn't mean we're not gonna hang around the place. We set our suitcases against the wall, get ready for bed and all that good stuff. It was pretty late at night. I decide to leave my makeup, or whatever they put on my face to make manlier, on. I wonder if I should brush my hair in the morning – I mean it was guy hair. I sigh.

We go to bed on a sad note.

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie:**_

_**YES! But also NO! Leo wanted to end this one THIS early and you MUST comment because she is freaking out about it, and it's only been like 6 minutes since we posted the first chapter, PLEASE COMMENT AND Feedback! If you don't then Leo will totally lose it and stop writing…she's a weirdo like that… ANYways…We've been listening to the Cha Cha Slide for this whole chapter and Leo is an EXPERT at the dance, while I watch and try to attempt to do as good as her… ok so here she is **_

_Leo: ALRIGHTY PLEASE IGNORE EVERYTHING SHE SAYS ABOUT ME… ITS NOT AS IF I CHECK FOR COMMENTS EVERY 5 MINUTES OR ANYTHING. Hahaha. (nervous laugh.) (Doph: __**YES YOU DO.) **__SOOOOOO, btw guys check out the song Castle in the Sky… by Dj Satomi. You will love it. _

_**Sophie:**_

_**Umm…are you convinced? I sure hope that cheesy act of not caring about comments didn't fool you…and yeah Go and listen to the song (I showed it to her)**_

_Leo: WAHHHHH! MY MOM TOOK AWAY MY RICE KRISPIES! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DROP ANY!_

_**XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie:**_

_**After we wrote the last chapter Leo turned to me and asked "So…what IS gonna happen?" but we took a walk and planned it out and now we know what its like, I know it wasn't going ANYWHERE but now it's DEFINITELY going somewhere (wink wink)**_

_Leo: ….lettuce leave._

_**Sophie: It's okay, by now you should know she's a freak…**_

_**XXX**_

I awake with a groggy mind. I rub my eyes and some makeup comes off on my hands. Last night my face felt feather-light, but now it's like they caked on all the makeup they had. I rub my fingertips against the eyebrows, wondering if they put something on them to make them look thicker and manlier.

I get up and stumble to the bathroom, getting my hands wet and rubbing my face with water. I grab a towel and wipe my face furiously, tossing it away. I almost don't look in the mirror as I leave.

When I see myself, I scream.

I blubber, "Oh…oh shit. Oh my GOD!" I rush out of the bathroom, fully awake and fully confused. "SOPHIE, GET UP!" I jump onto her bed in the other room and tackle her. She sits up, eyes half-closed. When she see's me, her eyes widen.

"What…HOLY CRAP, GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" She yells, throwing a pillow at me. "LEO! THERE'S A CONFUSED ASIAN MAN IN OUR ROOM!" She hits me over the head.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I stop her, blocking off her fist. "It's me, LEO!"

"YEAH RIGHT, FREAK! Get the fuck _OUT_ of my _BED_!" This time she shoves me and I fall off the bed. I briefly notice I'm a lot shorter, or else my head would have hit the wall.

"LEO!" she screams. "**LEO!"**

"What?" I mutter, still on the floor. "Where's your mirror? I have to show you something." I don't wait for her response; I just get up and run out of the room. "I'm going to the bathroom!"

She screeches. "Oh, no you don't!" She chases after me. Once there, she freezes.

We stare at the mirror.

We are Asian.

"What the…" she shakes her head. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Yeah… yeah, I know. Something's F'ed up."

::POV change::

I stared into the mirror, and for the second time since we've arrived I had a hard time believing I was looking at myself. I put my hand to my cheek and tried to register all of this. I was…guy-ish, Asian, hot and…totally anime. We had like huge eyes. We got a lot shorter, so that our pajamas hung loosely of our bodies.

If our torsos were flat, we would have been mistaken for guys.

I looked very manly, my hair still styled to perfection—I mean…as a guy. My body looked all anime and my eyes had turned a bright vibrant green. My skin was pale and my face would be incredibly cute if I wanted it to be.

I looked at the Leo in the mirror. She had the same hair from last night and wide brilliant blue eyes. She had tan-ish skin and was also short. We tugged on our loose sleeves.

We exchanged a look.

"All of our clothes are girlish and too big…" Leo started.

"…and you know what that means…" I continued.

"Shopping!"

::POV change::

As we walk down in the smallest, most manly clothes we could find, we quickly realize why everything makes sense. The signs, what people were saying – are all in Japanese but…

"Oh my god! We can speak Japanese!" Sophie exclaims. "I mean…" She turns to me. "You can read it too, right?" She points to a small wooden sigh on the ground proclaiming, _Front Desk_.

"Whoaaaa..." I say. "How is that even _possible?" _

She pauses. "That gay guy… Well… I guess he's okay now. If he did this – I really wanna speak Japanese. And now I can." She smiles.

"I wonder if we can still speak English?" I ask.

"Uhmm…" We keep walking. We pass a lot of people, and some do double takes like, _is that a girl, or a boy? _

"I can't think of anything in English but like _hello, _or _goodbye." _I chew on my lip.

"Are you kidding?" She starts speaking in a rush, all the words familiar but I can't process what they mean like I used to. After she's done, she waits for me to say something. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Dude, I don't even know what you said," I grumble. "This is annoying!" I huff as we pass the hotel doors, finally outside in the fresh air. It's springtime – we took the whole end of the year off. I put on the jacket I'm carrying.

"I said, _are we going to pretend to be boys or stay girls?_"

"Hmm." I consider it. Then I suddenly realize. "Hey! We can speak Japanese!"

She gives me a strange look. "Yeah… No duh."

"So…what about Ouran!" I ask excitedly.

Her green anime eyes get bigger. "OH!" She stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, oh. Should we like… go there? Register or whatever?"

"What kind of a question is that! OF COURSE WE ARE! Now lets go!" She grabs my arm and tugs.

"No, we're shopping first." I plant my feet firmly, setting my mouth tight.

She whines. "But whyyy? I wanna go NOW!"

I shake my head. "Nope. Lets get boy clothes. Oh, and ya know, the vest thing." I look down and tug the baggy shirt. Can't wear a bra when pretending to be a guy.

::POV change::

Crowds of people were practically smothering us as we stepped out of the cab (to Tokyo) into the bright sunlight.

I scrutinized the crowds of people before coming to a conclusion.

"Omnomnom… nomnom…" I stuck out my tongue and roared like a dinosaur.

Leo looked at me funnily. I ignored her reaction and trotted forward like an obedient puppy.

"Omnom… omnomnomnom…" she finally replied.

I could tell she was thinking of something because she was tugging absentmindedly on her loose shirt. "C'mon Leo!"

She caught up with me and smiled. "You know…our American names won't fit in at Ouran or just over all in Japan. We are new people, let's get new names…new _Japanese_ names," I ranted dramatically.

"Alright!" she agreed. "But first – shopping in Tokyo."

_**XXX**_

_Leo: WE ARE __**REALLY REALLY **__sorry that there wasn't any host club in this one! But we needed to get the whole TURNING ASIAN thing out of the way! ;P you know how it is… right?_

_**Sophie: YESSSSS! We JUST checked my email and there was ONE story alert (THANKS!) (screams excitedly) ONE favorite (BOTH SQUEAL AND JUMP UP AND DOWN) and ONE REVIEW! THANK YA THANK YA VERY VERY VERY MUCH! We both screamed and freaked out when we saw. **_

_**Super Deep narrating voice from no where in particular: And so the duo was now filled with a very powerful writing inspiration… Thank you Fanfiction readers, thank you. **_

_**XXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**XXX**_

_Leo: _

_MMM, mmm, MMM, mmm. Oh Starbucks, how do you make your coffee ice cream so scrumdidliumtious?_

_**Sophie: Did you guys (the ones who actually read this message at the beginning and end) notice that on every chapter so far, Leo is talking about food? Yeh, well anyways, she eats a lot and sleeps a lot…she claims she cannot work well without 7 extra hours of sleep…while I sit there and pet her sisters cat and read a book and count 100 bottles of beer on the wall (for the first time in my life) now BACK to the sleeping eating partner in crime…**_

_Leo:_

_*sticks spoon in mouth and glares* well I'm SORRY for waking up at a HEALTHY time, Dophie! (btw I purposely put 2 !'s because she hates that) HAHAHAHAHA. _

_**Sophie: ADD ANOTHER '!' NOW!**_

_Leo: I don't __**think **__soooo… Btw what do you peoples think about announcing who's POV it is? Should I go "Leo's POV" or does it matter?_

_**XXX**_

"Okay, this sounded like a really good idea, but now I'm nervous," I confess when I come out of the bathroom, fully garbed in boys' clothes. The slightly-tighter than American pants (not as baggy) feel pretty normal, but it's the chest vest that's really making me itch. I tug on the long-sleeved black shirt I have, wishing I still looked like a girl.

Not like I'm going to tell Sophie – oops, I mean _Chiaki. _While we shopped we decided on Japanese names. I think her name, Chiaki Akimoto, means _One thousand Autumns _and _A true Autumn _at the same time. I think _Aki _is a little repetitive, but that's okay I guess. I picked the name Mizuki – Mitsuki? Anyway I picked it after Hana-kimi, because she's my favorite character. Mizuki Hara. (Basically it means _Beautiful Moon, _and _Wild/Wilderness.) _But the name Hara isn't from Hana-kimi. I just thought it sounded cool.

So now we have to get used to calling each other by those names. Please don't get confused. In the other room I hear _Chiaki _mumbling, "Cha-cha-cha-chia!…kee," and I guess she's mocking the _Chia-pet _add we used to see in America, because now that I think about it I remember that song. Figures she'd sing it…maybe that's why she picked her name. _Chia…ki. _

"'Course it's a good idea – remember in the show how they didn't figure out Haruhi was a girl…and Tamaki was an idiot? Well, we'll be more careful." _Hmm, I 'm not so sure_. Mori-sempai found out she was a girl by holding her up… and she wasn't wearing a chest-vest but…still. I suppressed a shiver.

I go to put my old American girl clothes away – they were too big and I 'm not going to be using them for awhile. Sophie watched me, in similar clothing but slipping on some new shoes, hand on one chair to keep her balance – she was used to being farther from the ground. I'm still using my old converse – sure they were a little big but I love 'em.

Once we're all ready, without bags or anything (too gay for guys), with wallets in our new jeans, we leave the hotel room feeling self-conscious. "Wait!" Soph- I mean Chiaki exclaimed. "I still haven't looked inside that weird bag the gay-guy gave me! I bet he ripped us off!"

Chiaki (hey I'm getting the hang of this!) jogs over to her bed through the open door and pick up the gay-man bag. She opens it up and looks over at me with wide eyes. "Look at all this money!" She hoots. I walk over to the bed and peek inside the bag.

The bag's practically lined with money, mostly high numbers of yen. Chiaki starts shoveling handfuls of money onto her bed and out of the big bag. Money is fluttering everywhere and a huge pile towers on her bed. "H-hey what's this?" She asks confusedly. I lean farther over to see amongst the paper money, a small card, with a note attached.

**Just in case you need more**

It was in Japanese.

:: POV change ::

I held the debit card in one hand, and the note in the other. Had the gay man seriously known we would turn Japanese? How? What had he done?

I turned the note over. It had a pin number on it.

To use the credit card. To get more money. We were rich.

"How did he know you would demand money?" Mizuki (Leo) asked, mystified.

"Who wouldn't?" I mused smugly.

We were rich…_if_ the money was real.

"We should probably get this money checked." I returned to a serious state and said in a very businesslike tone. When it came to money, I was very serious. "It could be counterfeit. I still don't trust that gay guy," I reminded Mizuki.

"Why are you so untrusting? I don't think that guy would trick us," Mizuki snapped a little.

"Mizuki, this is Japan, we have to be careful. A gay stylist just _handed over_ a big bag of money and a debit card; if we don't treat this situation delicately we could end up in debt to the bank and the hotel and never get to Ouran." I looked intensely at her.

Mizuki stared back at me but nodded tensely. I stuffed the money back into the bag, holding just one bill tightly in my hand, and kicked the bag under my bed. I put the bill in my back pocket.

We were off to Ouran Academy. (Finally!)

::POV change::

The tip of my thumb circled the silver pendant in the hollow of my throat– a small flower necklace that I haven't taken off since I got it for Christmas a few years ago. I don't really want to take it off, it would feel too weird. I wonder if it's too girlish. I guess its okay for to wear in anime. Are we in an anime? The scene with the fountain in front of Ouran _looks_ like real life, except for the Cherry Blossom trees that never stop shedding flower petals… seriously; you'd think they'd lose all the flowers?

I decide my necklace is fine and let go of it. Honey-sempai has Usa-chan. It's a freakin' pink bunny for god's sake. But… he looks like he's seven.

I sigh and let the problem go – it's too annoying to think about. We approach the school almost _too _excited to attend. I touch the pretty doorways as we walk through, the ceilings are impossibly high, and I ogle just like I did in Tokyo. Only a few students are in the hallways, but we gasp at seeing the ugly yellow dresses for real. They _really _wear those? They're even more ugly in person! I'm so glad we don't have to wear those hideous monstrosities! [Haha, I love that word.]

We find the offices and get an immediate meeting with one of the administrators – they weren't very busy. Throughout the meeting we tried to prove our intelligence again and again, because we didn't bring any grade slips (we weren't planning on going to school.) Plus, they couldn't know we're female. The younger secretaries pointed at us and giggled through the gold-lined window. I smiled at them on instinct and they almost fainted. This is gonna be fun.

The man asked me something. My gaze snapped back to his and he looked annoyed. I coughed and looked at _Chiaki. _

She gave me a look saying, _sorry. _"No sir, I'm the only one who speaks English. Sh—um, I mean he didn't understand." She paused. "I was his translator in the states." He looked back and me and I smiled weakly. Chiaki started saying something and I only caught _English_ and _School_ and _Family. _I hope it could be easy to learn English again…

Eventually they stopped speaking the language I couldn't understand. The man tells us to be ready with our school stuff tomorrow, we'd be attending. I all but jumped up in joy. I want to shake his hand and give him a giant check. I want to slap his back and call him _pal. _

"Can we walk around the school and get to know it first? We'd love to attend some clubs." Chiaki smiles innocently.

"Yes of course, Mr. Akimoto." The man turns back to his papers on his desk. We smile at each other.

"Hmm, Mr. Akimoto, it has a ring to it…I like that," Chiaki leans over and whispers to me.

I nod and realize I hadn't said much throughout the whole meeting. Right before leaving the office I lean my head back in and exclaim, "Thanks pal!" We run, laughing only to look back to see a very bewildered expression. We laugh harder and stroll out into the hallways. The secretaries start giggling again and whispering to each other. What a pathetic bunch of girls. I laugh inside my head at them.

We don't know where music room 3 is, so we just kind of wander around on the second floor. We come across it; spotting a single red rose petal looking like it was placed before the doors. We nod to each other, and Chiaki opens the doors with two hands.

::POV change::

Petals flew at my face and saw _them. _They were perfectly…perfect. They all looked so…_real._ My jaw dropped open at the detail of it all. [Let's ignore the fact that they're supposed to be in class, haha.] In my state of open mouthed shock, a stray petal floated adrift, right into my mouth and slowly blew down my throat. I doubled over and started hacking and coughing while clasping my neck. I finally managed to regurgitate the soaking petal up into my hand. I looked around, ready to calm any panicking bystanders. There were none. My face grew heated as I realized what everyone was paying attention to. Mizuki was crouched in a half-bow over Tamaki's feet talking very quickly.

"…oh please I wouldn't be any trouble at all, this club is so gorgeous and organized, and all of you look like right gentlemen to me…" Her eyes widened and she coughed, making her voice deeper. "Uhh, what I'm saying is…" She stood up, knowing she better sound more like a guy. "My name is Mizuki Hara and I would like to join your Host Club, because you, Tamaki Suoh," she looked him right in the eye, "are my #1 idol!" She threw me a smile, knowing that was his weakness.

Tamaki's eyes got all big as he turned to Kyouya. "Oh, Mommy, can we keep him!"

Kyouya, not looking up from his little black book, smirked the tiniest bit. "He is good looking enough, we may profit from him."

My fist itched to hit him. Ironic that Mizuki was trying to be a guy, but hey—I shouldn't talk. My blood was burning like liquid mercury. _What am I? Just a lawn ornament? _

I don't look like a gnome at all! Well I WAS a little shorter, but still.

Kyouya turned to me. His eyes were speculating. "I suppose you want to join also?"

That snapped a cord. I tightened my fists and didn't even have to attempt to lower my voice, I was already pissed.

"And so what if I don't? HUH?" I loudly protested, bristling.

"Eheheheh…It's alright, Kyouya didn't mean it like that!" Tamaki laughed nervously, sweatdropping.

"Oh he didn't mean it did he? Well he doesn't mean very many things DOES he?" I spat, my vein popping. (Just like anime!)

"Truly sorry I offended you," Kyouya droned arrogantly.

"Are you as sorry about the fact that you're so insincere?"

"And what do _you _know about hosting?"

"A damn lot more than you do!"

"You would never know how to treat a lady."

"I could Host better than you ANY day!"

"Then why don't you prove it and join the Host Club?"

There was a burning aura around us that could kill a man with one wrong step.

All the other Host's watched us, filled with awe.

I felt my heart pounding fast as my temper tried to harness itself.

"I accept!" I replied.

:: POV change::

"Oh, Mommy, can we keep him!" Tamaki's face gets all round and cartoonish as he jumps toward Kyouya, and I stand there, my breath held. I just talked to Tamaki Suoh. I cross my fingers behind my back. This is not a dream.

Then Kyouya says I could be of use! I can make a profit! (It almost sounds like they were a bunch of prostitutes, but I couldn't be happier to be used.) Hahaha, take that reality. This is happening.

Then as Tamaki straightens up, satisfied and human-looking again, I study his face. He's every bit as good-looking as he was in the show…except for real. In the uniform and everything. I look around at the other Hosts, wondering how it's possible Honey is so small, Mori is so big, and how the twins looked so… alike. I see Haruhi and think, _wow; she really does look like a guy. _But then again, we do too. Her face shows she thinks this is weird but… she's too used to it. Not as much as the others though.

I realize Kyouya's face wasn't in his book, and also see I'm missing out on a little argument between Chiaki and him. I was too distracted to notice. But they stop snapping at each other, Kyouya smirks like he's won, and begins to write furiously in his book. Does _anybody _know what he writes in there!

"Wonderful!" Tamaki suddenly exclaims. My head snaps toward him. "Two new Hosts! My club just keeps getting bigger!" He looks like he could hug himself with happiness.

"Ya," says Mori in his hysterical mono-tone voice. Honey skips over to Chiaki and she looks almost wary.

Honey looks up at her with his big brown eyes and goes, "Well tell us your name!"

"Chiaki. Chiaki Akimoto." She purses her lips and glances at the twins.

"Oh… alright Chi-kun! You should come eat cake with me!" He smiles big, and again skips to a nearby table with a piece of cake on it. "You too, Mizu-kun!" I grin, all too thrilled to be given a nickname. Chiaki didn't think it was so nice, but came anyway when Honey dragged us both and plopped a two flowery cakes in front of us. Just looking at them makes me diabetic.

"Cake!" Chiaki bursts. She grabs a fork and digs in. Honey jumps up on a chair and smiles briefly at her before pulling several plates toward him from the wide variety.

"Hmm… maybe I'll just eat them all!" he decides, sticking a fork it his mouth. "Mmm! Dig in, Mizu-kun! Try some!" He doesn't look twice to see if I obeyed. I stuck the fork in the cake. Squishy.

"Don't worry," I hear Haruhi say behind me. I look up to see her smiling. "You'll get used to all of them."

I swallow, knowing it wouldn't matter if I answered or not. They all act _exactly like they're supposed to! _We know everything about them. Such an advantage. I look over at Tamaki and Kyouya talking whilst sticking some cake in my mouth. A burst of sweetness on my tongue made me smile.

"See, Mizu-kun! Told you it was good!" I kind of laugh. They don't really know us, yet they name us like friends. I smile at Honey.

Kyouya walks over with his clipboard. Tamaki is right behind him. Chiaki and I look up, now that she's done with her cake.

"There's one thing you guys have to know…" Tamaki began, waggling his finger back and forth like a teacher. By this point every other Host gathered around our table.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, boss," Kaoru says in that rough voice of his. I'm surprised it sounded so much like the anime.

"Yeah, everyone likes Haruhi," Hikaru adds, expression seeming bored as usual. _As usual—like I _know_ them or something. Ha. But… we do. _

"Oh," Chiaki mutters. "That. We know Haruhi's a girl." She starts eating another piece of cake casually. They all stare at her.

Tamaki breaks down, leaning I front of the table dramatically. "What! How could you boys know about my little princess!" he wails. Haruhi slumps, slapping her face, sweatdropping.

"Shut up, sempai," she says, angry.

"Don't you worry, Haru-chan! We'll interrogate them until they crack!" Tamaki jumps back up and grabs my shoulder. I gulp. His face is very close to mine.

_Calm down, Leo. You're a guy. He's a guy. It's all normal… _Tamaki yells random profanities that are not effecting either of us.

"Wow, Tamaki," Chiaki shakes her head. "It was easy to tell Haruhi was a girl. She's short. She has really big eyes. I'm surprised no one else has figured it out."

He gulps and lets go of my shoulder. "…That's not true. She looks exactly like a guy. _I gave her a makeover!" _he cries. "Isn't Daddy right Haruhi?"

"Well that was easier than I expected. Moving on…" Kyouya isn't shocked in the least. "As you two probably already figured out," he continues in his smooth voice. "We each have a type. Tamaki is the princely type—'' Tamaki strikes a pose, and suddenly there's flowers surrounding him.

"Yeah, yeah," I say.

Chiaki goes, "we know."

"Very well, we just want to know what type you two are." The whole club stares at us.

We glance at each other. We hadn't thought of that.

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: Wooowww WAY more text than last chapter, you probably noticed (unless your stupid! Or unobservant or so on…) and WE FINALLY INJECTED OURAN MADNESS INTO OUR STORY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Comment! **_

_**Thank you whenDAEbreaks (sorry if you didn't want your name mentioned) First and ONLY one to comment! You made our lives! Even if this story is hated by most of the Fanficiton population, we'll keep going 'cause its fun! (and for the only commenter!)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_Leo: (Currently playing with plastic. Looks up at screen.) Oh! By the way, if you are reading this you should comment, because even if you hate it we want to know your opinion… so… it would be really great. Sorry to end the story that way! It's better now that the Host Club has __**finally **__made an appearance. I was getting annoyed, like you probably were. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: YAY two commenters now! That's right second commenter, you know who you are…and at the end—we'll mention you! (sorry if you don't want to be mentioned) And ONWARD! (eheheheheheheheheh I am soooo hyper on soda pop)**_

_**-We got a few more things to say, cuz we were gonna publish this but we checked my email only to see a shocking realization (gasp!) and we were so touched, it could not wait! Okay, I will mention EVERY one of the people so far that have made our lives, **_

_**whenDAEbreaks we both are SO SO SOOO happy you were the first commenter and you still look out for our chapters! We're so glad you like the story! **_

_**ANNNNDDDD pika-hime-chan! You are theeee second person who reviewed and made us freak out in happiness(!)(is that a term?) We love your name, it makes me make the XD face! **_

_**Yay! woodspritethatconqueredpeople (gasps for air) (hoping I spelled it right, because it wouldn't feel genuine if I copy-pasted it) Be very sure we appreciate your appreciation (wow) for us turning Asian! It was VERY fun to write that part!**_

_**ANNNNDDD LAST BUT NEVER LEAST (I'm just going in order these appeared) From BagelsBiteURawr () we LOVED your comment! We both love you! You are AWESOME! And we both love your name! Your comment shocked me to silence and gave me the urge to cheer out loud, and clap. XD X3-**_

_**(sorry for that long thing! I wanted to have HUGE text but Leo got on about me making it unbearably long, so I had to shrink the text!) **_

_**Just so you know things in [ ] these are comments from us, they're not in the story. ( ) these are in the story.**_

_Leo: Wooow, I'm suuuuper sorry she BLABS so much… (shakes head sadly) I must say though it's nice of her to mention absolutely everyone that's read our story! (that we know of, haha). I think it's a little obsessive but oh well. BAGELSBITEURAWR~~ I wanna slap you on the back and call you pal! You deserve a big bear hug, because the best thing about your comment was you were about to MAKE AN ACCOUNT JUST TO COMMENT ON OUR STORY! (wipes tear from eye) just beautiful! _

_Hah, __**now **__look who's being the obsessive needy writer? Heheheh. _

_**XXX**_

::POV change::

I felt soft warm covers everywhere. Mmm. I curled tighter into my protective ball of warmth. This was luxury. This was heaven. _This _was the feeling of being filthy rich.

I had gotten the money checked after we joined the Host Club and it was all real. It was as real as the word real. [Leo: Oh, how creative…] I smiled to myself. I opened my eyes and checked the clock. It was about 5 o'clock in the morning. I was early, so maybe I could have fun before Mizuki woke up. I grabbed my swimsuit, one of the only pieces of girl clothing I had, and headed for the pool. I stood in front of both of the changing rooms for a while—confused. Girl or Boy?

I quickly glanced around and saw nobody around. I felt sharp nerves prickle inside me. I wasn't so sure about this. Mizuki was all forward about this 'let's be guy's' thing, but did she really consider all of these problems? What about local changing area's? What do we do then? I pushed myself into the male changing room before I could stop myself. I undressed and outfitted myself into a swimsuit. I carried my clothes out with me and dropped them on the poolside. Without another glance, I jumped into the soothing water.

I didn't really swim laps; I just doggie paddled around and enjoyed the water. You get my drift…right? (haha cheesy joke.)

After a while I climbed out of the water and dried myself down with a stark white towel. Stupid rich hotel with its stark white towels.

I heard the door open. Quickly I fled to the men's changing room and started to hastily [I wanted to use the word OKAY?] change into my guy clothes.

One thing I liked was how soft my hair was now. It was always so easy to manage and I barely even had to brush it.

I carried my stuff [_clothes_ guys -.-'] up the stairs and swiped the keycard to my room. I noticed two large rectangular boxes beside my and Mizuki's doors. They must be the Ouran uniforms.

I retrieved the two boxes and entered my hotel room, connected with Mizuki's of course.

_Chiaki Akimoto._ I smiled to myself. I loved my name. I loved it sooo darn much.

I walked casually into Mizuki's room and approached her bed. I tried not to recoil at the sight of her; she looked like such a guy. I set the uniform on her bathroom counter and tapped her cheek. "Mizuki…Mizuuuukiiii…" I lulled while poking her slightly harder.

She grumbled and turned around in her bed, away from me. This was taking too long. I rolled my eyes and shook my head while silently regretting what I was about to do.

"Okay Mizuki, wakey…" I grasped the covers under her body and grunted as I struggled for a second. "…wakey!" I shouted and yanked on the cloth, causing her to roll out of the bed and onto the floor.

_Thump. _I felt a little bad for the people lodged below us. But it was _really _time to get a move on.

"Mizuki, first day at Ouran Academy!" I sang into her ear.

She grumbled and arose slowly.

I ran back into my room and took my uniform into the bathroom. I secured my chest-vest, put the white undercoat on, the blue overcoat, tie, (these aren't exactly in order) pants, socks, and shoes. I brushed my teeth, chugged down a half-a-jug of milk with two waffles and was out of my room, and off to Ouran with Mizuki.

::POV change::

[Leo: I've been writing in the present tense for the past 4 chapters, but it's kind of hard…so I'm giving up. (Maybe you didn't even notice? Hahaha.) I have a problem with switching between tenses so bear with me ;) ]

I already expected the stares all the girls gave us when we walked in—after all, the girls in Tokyo, the secretaries, and generally everyone we've seen that was female (or gay) has been giving us the eye. I ignored them as I looked around the classroom, gazing at the intricate ceiling and all the fancy walls and desks. The window's were by far the best thing in the room—high curving wood panels shone with fresh white paint, and every piece of glass was reflective and clean.

Even though it was far into the year, all the uniforms were neat, ironed, and clean. Who irons their school clothes? Rich people.

I picked a desk near the back and sat down. Chiaki followed slowly. I stared at the window. The neat-cut grass would surely pass an OCD test, along with the gardeners, bushes, trees—basically everything in this place made me feel rough and sloppy. Oh well.

The teacher wasn't here yet, so I looked around for the twins. They were in one corner of the room, near the door, and obviously surrounded by swooning girls. Chiaki was also staring in their direction. I quickly averted my eyes to the front of the room.

"Oh look! There they are now!" I heard them exclaim loudly, in unison. I pulled out a notebook and set it on the big mahogany desk, pretending not to hear. The twins came up, with whispering girls close behind them. They leaned in between Chiaki and my desks. They each had one arm on a desk each, with a smug expression.

"These guys are joining the host club, isn't that right, Kaoru?"

"Oh, yes. Two new faces for the Host Club—Tamaki's so proud." They laughed together. Two amber eyes flickered between us.

"Ahem," Chiaki cleared her throat loudly. The group before us snapped their heads to her, shocked she had spoken. Better get used to it. I chuckled out loud.

"I think we're more than faces, wouldn't you agree girls?" She only stared at them for a second: a cold speculating stare. She didn't like them one bit. "The Host Club is full of fine young men—much more than handsome looks. That's why we're here," she finished brightly, taking on a friendly air, smiling at everyone. That's right.

The girls didn't know what to say.

"See girls? They're smart too," Hikaru laughs. I couldn't help but notice how both the twins and Chiaki were talking to the girls. I guess the Host Club only does that to make them feel important. They were anything but.

The rest of the day went kind of like that—it was a private school so the majority of Chiaki and I's classes were with the twins. They showed us off to the girls (Kyouya's advertisement directions, no less) and we made witty comments. That was the build up to our first day in the Host Club.

::POV change::

The twins talked to us for most of the day, and for the beginning I was shining because of the fact.

My heart died a little when I realized they were probably just doing it to advertise for the Host Club and gain more attention. When they talked to Haruhi they showed way more emotion than when they talked to us. That just made it that much harder. [ _**Sophie**_: That's what she said. _Leo_: *vein pop*] But then again, this wouldn't be easy anyway.

It was enough to even be IN the Host Club. But Mizuki and I had to try to get close to our favorite Host's. Mizuki's being Tamaki and mine being the twins.

I let out a deep breath. So much to think about, but we were living the dream. We were approaching the place as I spoke—err…thought.

We got to the doors of Music Room #3 (seriously, who really _needs THREE _music rooms? Only Ouran would.) and I let out another deep breath. Mizuki gave me a questioning look, If only she knew. She reached out and opened the door.

Petals flew at us and I was sure to keep my mouth tightly shut, recalling last time. I let a small smile rise to my lips as I surveyed the Club.

They were already in position. [ _**Sophie: **_That's what she said. _Leo: _SHUT. UP.] "Welcome!" they exclaimed. I grinned impishly.

"Oh it's just you." The twins sounded bored. Idiots.

I suppressed a glare. "That's rude, is that how you treat your new members?" I asked with dramatic hurt.

I covered my heart with my hand and closed my eyes. "How cold; maybe I'm not wanted at all."

I turned away. "Well then, I guess I'll leave; since I'm hated here." I started walking to the door. I felt a presence behind me.

"Not at all! The twins didn't mean what they said! Hikaru, Kaoru, apologize!" Tamaki pleaded and then ordered the twins.

I looked over my shoulder at him. I blinked and chuckled. "You know I was just joking."

Tamaki looked dumbly at me. Hehe.

"Joking…?" he repeated.

Kyouya smirked and chuckled the tiniest bit. "Quite an impressive act, when you haven't had lessons or training of any kind."

I grinned a little devilishly this time. "Oh Kyouya sempai, but you don't know if I really had training or not," I went on. "You have searched both of us and come up with nothing more than what the school knows. That must really frustrate you."

Kyouya's smirk disappeared.

Heh.

I exchanged a devious smile with Mizuki. "Well, we should get to finding your type. For now, watch each of us and our techniques, maybe by the end of the day we'll have it figured out." Tamaki grinned brightly.

I saw Mizuki's smile widen. Boy, I really didn't get why she liked Tamaki.

"Then it's settled, you two will be observing all of our hosting." Kyouya—who seemed to have temporarily pulled himself together—confirmed to Mizuki and I.

"I wonder what types Mizu-kun and Chiaki-kun will be?" Honey asked to either himself, his bunny, Mori, or everyone.

"Ah." Mori said in his oh so emotional voice. [Insert sarcasm here]

I snickered the slightest and straightened up. "Chiaki and Mizuki can sit and watch." Kyouya gestured to two chairs off to the side.

Mizuki walked over and sat down. I followed suit and sat on the soft cushioned chair. Mizuki looked over at me excitedly. I tried not to make my responding smile wry.

The doors opened and the girls streamed in. "Welcome!" they all chorused. Heh heh heh. The girls' squeals were very noticeable when they set their hungry eyes on Mizuki and I.

Despite their wimpy builds and puny size, I was slightly scared of the looks and fantasies I was sure were going on at the moment.

My mind brightened up again. Little did these girls know; they were being lesbian. I snickered uncontrollably to myself.

"Ehehehehehehehehhehehehehe," I chuckled darkly to myself.

We watched Tamaki first. His charming act was quite boring, though Mizuki practically had stars in her eyes. She was probably still ecstatic about Tamaki existing.

We then turned to watch Mori. He just kind of stood there looking dull. I felt a strong urge and started walking closer to him. I reached out my hand and with a single finger, poked him in the belly.

Mori looked down at me questioningly. "Mm?" he asked/mumbled. "Hehe, I _REALLY _wanted to do that. Carry on." I backed away and sat down next to Mizuki.

Mori looked at us for a second before turning back to Honey. Basically all they did was—Honey acted cute and stuff while Mori watched him and grunted and mumble short words, usually one syllable.

I guess Honey was cute, though I never did find little boys cute. I rarely thought babies were cute, but it's not like I was heartless. I was able to relate to his like of stuffed animals and sweets.

We switched to the twins. Haha. We got to their table and they were doing their 'gay brotherly love' act. Mizuki turned away and gasped saying "Ah! It burns!" I covered my eyes with my arm and stumbled back. "Their gayness is shining too brightly for my innocent eyes to handle!" I held in an evil snicker. I think the twins glanced at us and continued their gayness. (At least they don't _look _gay like the gay man….)

Mizuki and I finally sat down across from Kyouya on the small coffee-ish table. He was on his laptop, like usual. Mizuki and I exchanged a look.

"So, Kyouya…_what _is your appeal again?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be cool right?" Mizuki questioned.

"Well that's quite rude," Kyouya commented, without looking away from the screen.

"Pfft! Why are you labeled cool?" I asked myself comically.

"Really, what's always on your computer that you're so interested in? Let's just see…." Mizuki trailed off and we walked over and looked over one of his shoulders each. I almost got dizzy by the billions of numbers that were displayed on the screen. They were endless lines of gibberish.

"Whoa, Kyouya-sempai," Mizuki managed to choke out.

I gasped "That person can't seriously owe you _that _much money, can they?" I tried to think straight.

Kyouya, looking quite annoyed, stood up roughly and walked away to another table across the room.

For the rest of the club we sat and drank and ate and watched. The girls finally left and the Club gathered around us.

"So…what should their types be?" One of the twins asked.

"Really, I have a basic idea but maybe we should consult with out manager?" Tamaki asked.

Suddenly the grinding of a powerful motor could be heard. A platform rose from the floor and I saw Renge laughing with the famous backhanded laughing pose. Mizuki and I smirked at eachother.

"Ahahahaha! AHAhahahahahaa! Well boys, judging by their attitudes, this one's actions suggest he is a Tsundere," Renge pointed to me.

"While this one seems to have a more open and friendly quiet nature to him," Renge pointed to Mizuki.

I sweatdropped. They obviously didn't know Mizuki.

Renge, with another few maniacal laughs, sunk down on her platform and disappeared from view.

The Host Club looked a little confused.

"So Chiaki-kun is the Tsundere-type? And what is Mizuki-kun?" Honey asked, confused.

"Mizuki is…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Really, who knows?" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the wall.

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: Ok! So lemme explain and apologize…first! We didn't say Mizuki's type yet because…well…we can't think of her type, SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA THAT FITS, SUGGEST IT TO US! And I'll apologize for the not as recent update on this one…it has more words, but the other reasons are 1) Leo has been very reluctant to write lately (see how short her part is and how long mine is?) But that's okay now because she's all rested up and ready to write the next chapter! 2) Our other chapters were written while I was staying at her house and now that I'm at my house and she's at hers we have to get on at the same time and send the story back and forth to write. ANNDD (talks really fast and guiltily) I mean I'm not the most focused person on the planet and I kept getting distracted and stuff and I mean it's not like you can depend on me THAT much right? (hehe nervous laugh) I mean I hope you do but you probably don't right? WEEELLLLL BACK TO LEO! (runs away from pressure)**_

_Leo: HEY! Maybe I could be the good-humored, humble nice guy? No… maybe the guy who forever goes around and around watching all the hosts and never stops because they don't even have a stinking type and why don't I have a type, HUH? I'M JUST AS SPECIAL AS ANYBODY! (starts hyperventilating)_

…

_Ahem…. Sorry… Please guys—maybe you'll help by commenting? Every time someone avoids the button floating around down there… a psycho like us loses hope for all eternity. Think of the psychos…. X) ALRIGHTY THEN! 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER, I BID YOU ADIEU!_

_**XXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**XXX**_

_Leo: I'll start off this Chappy because I had such a short part in the last one! (Sorry for that last chapter, if it was a cake… it would have no frosting!) BORING. Yeah sorry, things are going to actually happen in this one. X)_

_Oh by the way, thanks again BagelBitesURawr—another wonderful review! I went and got some coffee and started writing while Sophie posted chapter 5, haha. This chapter will probably be up the day of, or the day after chapter 5 is posted. KEEP ON READING!_

_BTW I took your advice and are now saying who's POVs it is! Enjoy!_

_**XXX**_

::Leo's POV::

"So you think I should be…" I crossed my legs on the giant mattress, shifting my weight 'till I was comfortable. "Like… Gosh, I don't know. This is so annoying." I flopped myself back on the bed. "Why don't I have a type!"

Chiaki was fiddling with her bag, not listening to me. I propped myself up on one elbow. "Hey!" I said. "HEY!" Finally she looked over.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What were you saying?"

Yesterday was completely wonderful and everything … but would I ever have a type to be a guy? Maybe I was just bland. Hmm. I lied myself down more peacefully, closing my eyes. Maybe they would just figure it out. Hopefully today. They did that for Sophie, right?

I felt a poke on my cheek. "We're gonna be late! I haven't even taken a shower—my hair's all greasy." Poke, poke. I slapped her hand away. I briefly felt bad for taking a long shower. "Just trying to help." I could almost see her shrug.

_Then help me think of a type, _I whined inside my head. The walk to Ouran was uneventful. Silence until we got to the school. We sat down on a bench outside the front doors because we had extra time.

The twins suddenly appeared next to us on the long stone bench, surrounding us by leaning on our shoulders—I could tell Kaoru was on my shoulder because of his rough voice.

"Hey, Chiaki, hey Mizuki," they both say.

Kaoru asked, "How's it going Mizuki?"

"Find a type yet?" Hikaru asked.

Chiaki smiled. "No she didn't actually. We were hoping you could help."

Hikaru began a conversation with Chiaki, and she couldn't have been happier. The conversation was about my type, I think… I couldn't really tell.

As I was reaching for my small cameo bag at my feet to eat breakfast (I was really hungry), I realized how close the twins were to us. My shoulder was uber warm, and a blush came to my cheeks.

"Err, so Kaoru," I blurt quickly. "Where's Haruhi? Shouldn't you two be bugging her?"

Kaoru, about to answer, opened his mouth to begin talking, but didn't. I could see his pink anime tongue before he closed his mouth. He tipped his head in confusion. "How do you know I'm not Hikaru?" he asked mischievously.

It was hard not to use Haruhi's reasoning. "Well… your voices are different, aren't they? You can't share those." I shrug. "Right?"

Suddenly the elder twin stopped talking. I looked around. "What?"

The twins share a quick amber glance. "Oh, nothing," they say together. They get up and walk away, whispering to each other. We stare dumbfounded.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah," I agree. "Weird. Let's eat breakfast."

::Host's POV::

"Oooh, I know!" Honey exclaims excitedly. "Mizu-Chan can be sweet and eat cake with me!" The small blonde boy scooped up a forkful of a sugary pastry and shoved it into his mouth. "Mmm."

"No, no," Tamaki shushes him. "He isn't the little Lolita type either."

"We got an idea boss," the twins said. Tamaki turned toward them. They've been saying absolutely everything together today—not talking individually, not finishing each other's sentences, nada. "He can have a tragic story. Why doesn't Mizuki pretend to be an orphan or something? All the girls love our tragic brotherly love." They laugh together. "Or he can just be 'the smart, boring, dependable guy.'"

"Now, no need to be mean to our new member!" Tamaki gasped. "Your act was the easiest to decide—be compassionate to those less fortunate than you!" Tamaki dramatically puts a hand to his forehead. "I can't imagine what it's like to be in his shoes. Oh what a poor soul!"

Haruhi slipped in through Music Room 3's double doors. "Ah, I see Tamaki's being over dramatic again."

Tamaki zooms over to her. "Why does Haruhi have to be so mean to Daddy?" He pouts, but no effect. Tamaki grovels while grabbing the bottom of her leg. She stomps over, failing to shake him off.

Kyouya glances up from his black book and pushes up his glasses. "Back to our new hosts…" He murmurs. "Where exactly are they?"

The Host Club looked around, and shrugged.

::Leo's POV::

"Hurry up! We have to make it back in time for the Club!" I yelled through the door. Chiaki thought she could run back to the hotel, take a shower, then make it back in time for the Host Club's guests. She apparently was really against her greasy hair.

"I know—I'm just going to take a quick shower, okay?" I heard her mutter something about the top floor, and grinned. I was the one that wanted a room at the very top of this hotel. What can I say? I liked the view. Chiaki's shower turned on, the water pounding down on the marble tub.

Since the Ouran peoples sent us two uniforms each—I decided to change into the other one because I'm sweaty. I'm just down to my chest vest when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be room service." _Knock, knock, knock! _Impatient. I slipped on a regular t-shirt and shorts, and opened the door. I just as quickly slammed it back in our guest's faces.

"No way!" I muttered, all panicky. _Did they see me? _Every host was outside our door. I said loudly in the deepest voice I could muster, "Uhm, hold on a second!" I pretended to look through the peep-hole for the first time, even though they can't see me. "Definitely don't know you guys… wrong room!" I anxiously waited for them to leave, eye glued to the small piece of glass in our door, a bad feeling in my stomach.

The constant water stopped. Chiaki was done with her shower.

"That's nonsense. We know you're staying here." Kyouya looked over his book. "And we asked the front desk." I looked down to find I was wearing my favorite outfit—suddenly it didn't look manly enough. My heart rate sped up.

"Mommy, we are invading their privacy, we should just go back," Tamaki says. I look back at them in hope.

"It's alright; I put a sign on the door that we'd be back in 30 minutes. We have time." Kyouya looked up at the door. "I told the concierge who I was—she gave me an extra key."

My hope sank.I jumped over to the bathroom and quietly said, "Chiaki, don't come out! The Host Club is here." No sound came from the bathroom.

Slowly, the door opened.

::Host's POV::

Kyouya put the key-card in the door handle in one swift motion, pushing open the door. It appeared no one was in the suite.

"Maybe we actually got the wrong room, Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked. Kyouya shook his head. He seemed to be getting eager ever since the lobby, when the club rested in the chairs from the 'long' walk to the hotel and he went to talk to the secretaries. But then again, Kyouya always thought stuff the rest of the club didn't.

"Mizuki?" The club moved into the room. Honey wanted to leave. When Mizu-chan first came to the club and had cake with him, he must have dropped his necklace because Honey found it under his table.

"Uhm, guys!" Honey squeaked. "I brought Mizu-Chan's necklace." They all stared at the smaller Haninozuka cousin.

"He has a necklace?"

"Let me see!"

Tamaki pushed forward against the hosts and stared hard at the necklace Honey pulled out from his pocket and held it out in his small palm. They all fell silent.

"Well," Tamaki-sempai said quietly. "That's quite…nice."

"It's girlish," the twins said together.

Mori grunted. Kyouya didn't say a word.

"…Mizuki…?"

::Chiaki POV::

I stepped into the shower with a clouded mind. I could tell Mizuki was really bothered by not having a type. I wished I could help but I had no knowledge of any type that even remotely fit her personality.

I was kind of delighted with my type. I had always liked Tsundere's [Just so you guys know, a Tsundere is a person who is initially cold or disliking, but gradually opens up to people and is a nice/loving person. ^o^] in animes and so on.

I thought I could pull it off awesomely.

I turned the water on and the hot water was very soothing on my skin. I love my showers hot, most people would hate the water this hot but I loved it like I loved my name…a lot.

It's funny though, that I haven't seen Mizuki wearing her silver flower necklace in a while. Maybe she was taking it off to more help cover her gender…oh well, sometimes she had a point.

I grabbed the shampoo. Heheh, shampoo is such a funny word, and so ironic that you use a product with the word poo, in your hair every day. Anyways.

I put (sploosh!) some on my hand. [I am sooooo sorry, right now I'm feeling really immature and I can't help it!]

I thoroughly scrubbed myself down and washed and conditioned my hair (though it always seemed soft even without conditioner, maybe something the stylist put in it…)

I turned the water off just as I heard a door slam. Was Mizuki leaving without me?

I reached forward for a towel to wrap myself in. I looked and they were stark white.  
That seriously annoyed me. The towels stark white-ness really bugged me. If it was such a rich hotel, wouldn't they have been a little more creative about their towel design? Why weren't the towels freaking GOLD or something? A nice mint green would have been fine! Why must they pick such a bright stark blinding WHITE? Feeling an anime vein pop, I grabbed the towel irritably.

I wrapped myself in the towel (girl style) and started to open the door. Until I heard a few _all too familiar _voices on the other side.

They were here.

_The Host Club._

I quickly took my hand off the doorknob and sat on the ground. I pressed my ear to the wood, trying desperately to hear what the voices were conversing about.

I heard, "Uhm... here's your necklace," and I froze.

Had they figured Mizuki out?

Had they figured ME out?

There was awkward silence and I heard more undecifered buzzing of voices. I pressed my head closer to the door, but my head was shoved to that door with more pressure than many things could be shoved at. [That's what she said, I am so sorry for my sick mind, and the fact that nobody seems to get my jokes *dramatically falls to floor* the unappreciated comedian has fallen for the last time]

"So this is where you live huh?" The twins spoke with synchronization

"It's kind of small." they continued.

"Well I DO live alone," Mizuki reminded them irritably.

"Well what does the bathroom look like?" Tamaki asked curiously. "Yay! let's see what Mizuki-kun's bathroom is like!" Hunny/Honey cheered.

Blood hammered in my ears. My eyes flew around the bathroom as I looked for a place to hide. I jumped back into the shower and roughly pulled the curtain all the way closed.

"Fine," I heard Mizuki say. "But It's not gonna be much better than in here, so don't get your hopes up."

The door opened.

::Mizuki's POV::

I saw my hand shake as I opened the bathroom door. The only thing that was in my mind was the hope Chiaki wasn't dumb enough to ignore me. Maybe the club would just look in, obviously find nothing special inside and then leave. Just maybe.

All the hosts' heads popped through the door to look inside at a seemingly empty room.

"Well!" I exclaimed relieved. "Tour over. Get out." I tried to shove them all out, but, obviously failing against six teenage boys my mood changed to discouraged.

"Hey, it's all wet in here," Honey commented, obviously ignoring me like the rest of them. "Did Mizu-chan take a shower just now? Huh, did you Mizu-chan?"

"No, I didn't," I tried not to snap. "Time to go! Don't want to keep all those paying customers waiting, eh Kyouya?" I glance at him hopefully. He looks up without a word. "Be careful guys, it's wet in here and you're all probably used to having maids keep it spic and span. Don't slip."

"Oh, nonsense Mizuki," Tamaki proclaimed, looking around with more interest than a normal boy should be of another boys' bathroom. "We're not morons."

_Oh, really?_

The twins looked at him amused. "Yes you are, Boss," they tell him bluntly. Tamaki receded to his corner of woe. "Hey, look at those towels. They're so plain, and all the same," they said in shock.

I sighed dramatically. They were so picky. And sounded just like Chiaki. Tamaki stood up, marching over to the twins, probably to complain about their attitude as his family. But before I could tell them to get out again, a monkey cry filled the room. Tamaki slipped on the floor and crashed into the shower curtain.

"Oh!" I yelled in surprise, frozen for a second but running over despite the scared feeling gathering in my stomach. "Here let me help you." I pulled him up, glancing around the tub for any feet, hands, etc. – belonging to Chiaki in particular. None were in sight. If she was in there, she was squished against the wall. Or spontaneously gained spider-man powers and was clinging to the ceiling. Either works with me. Tamaki didn't notice her in his moment of un-gracefulness. I looked at him, annoyed that he picked this _one moment _to be clumsy. But as I blame the criminal water, I realize that's not what made him slip. A banana peel was lying still in the middle of the marble. Fabulous.

"This bathroom is not that interesting, guys. Let's go before the girls miss us." And with that, I bolted out of there, turning off the light behind me and giving them no reason to stay.

::Chiaki's POV::

I almost had a heart attack when the klutzy Tamaki slipped. Seriously, out of all the times he could slip, he had to slip _then_. I heard the twins being all, "Your such an idiot, Boss."

Now they had all left, but they left _with_ Mizuki. Had they kidnapped her? Whatever, all I needed to care about now was getting dressed and keeping my cover.

I arose slowly and started to step out of the tub. The humid liquid under my feet caused me to slip and fall. My body slammed down onto the tub and my head snapped back, giving me a bad whiplash and finally many small bruises. I held down many curses as I painfully got up from the dreaded tub.

I dressed in a very manly outfit and left my hair untidy and ruffled.

I jogged to Ouran and bounced into the club room.

::Host's POV::

Every Host (except for Mizuki who still lacked a type) was performing their usual tasks of hosting when suddenly a jingling noise signaled Chiaki's presence. The Host's heads turned as Chiaki Akimoto jumped around the doorway. Many of the Host's wondered why a sound like bells was always followed by Chiaki's entrance.

::Chiaki POV::

Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I snapped.

Kyouya paused and then cleared his throat, "You sit here Chiaki."

_**XXX**_

_**Chiaki: **_

_**So, did everyone like it? Sorry for the later than usual post, but me and Mizuki were at a camp and didn't have any computers to write the story on! Please keep suggesting types, because we really can't think of anything good (and if we try to think any harder our brains will implode!) We love all the reviews! Thanks a whole lot guys!**_

_Leo: WEELLLL, actually I beg to differ. I have tons of good ideas! XP We have a game to recommend to you, but I don't think I can put the link, anyway it's called moth stapler on like Y3 games or something… we imagine a hobo sitting there stapling moths for fun ;D _

_Much more chapters to come! Thanks for reading! Off to get chocolate milk with sophie! WHEEEE!_

_**XXX **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**XXX**_

_Leo: Ehhhh, I really have nothing to say. ROCK ON PEOPLE WHO LOVE OURAN!_

_**Chiaki: NO! (runs away!) I WILL SAY CHIAKI!**_

_Leo: Grrrr, I told her she couldn't use Chiaki because it isn't her real name. ….Heheheh._

_**XXX**_

::Leo's POV::

"Stop bugging me," I glared at the boy in front of me. "I don't even know your name, do you know mine?"

"Yeah, you're the stupid supposedly 'Japanese' kid that just came, and I'm gonna beat your face in." The boy's lip curled as he spit the words out. I tried to act manly and not flinch away. I just wanted to get my work done.

"Sure. Whatever." I looked back down at my desk; focusing on the work we were assigned. The guy just wouldn't go away. He was probably a bully, and if I ignored him he would leave me alone.

"I'm serious, you poser. I'm gonna get you after class." He spun on his heel and went back to his friends. I watched him leave with confused eyes. Why does he hate me? Figures; it was the one class I didn't have with Chiaki. It's the last class of the day.

When the bell rang I already had my stuff together. I shoved it all in my camouflage book bag and fled the hell out of there. While fast-walking down the hallway, my feet moving at the speed of light, I heard the guy exclaim, "Fast little bastard, eh?" And my legs started running.

_Shit, I can't even escape into the bathroom !_

I was just contemplating how tough the guy was (was he in my gym class?) – but how could I know if his name was something I was lacking? –when a large hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Look, man—'' I gasped, struggling to deepen my voice. I hoped I didn't sound like a wimpy girl. Maybe the bully wouldn't beat me too bad? "What do you have against me?"

"You're an ignorant baka* who doesn't know anything about Japanese customs – or culture for that matter. Everyone knows it. You're as stupid as an American." Now _that _made me want to laugh. I didn't know anyone could tell. "And for that reason, _you _are going to die." His eyes were hard on mine, and I knew he was serious. * **[Baka = idiot]**

"Ha-ha," I chuckled nervously. "Now, let's not get too…" I gulped as they glared. "… hasty."

"Oh, we'll get more than hasty." His friends laughed at me. My hands instinctively balled into fists, and they took that as a sign to begin. The bully threw a punch as I ducked, and his fist nicked the top of my head. As I came back up, I rubbed my head, dropped my bag, and ran.

It didn't work. 'Shoulda known.

Directly after my books hit the floor, spilling all over the place and invoking predatory laughter from his posse, the guy grabbed me around my waste and flipped me onto the floor. I clutched my stomach in shock. This caused another uproar. The bully kicked my side, and the only two things I could think was: don't let him kick in the wrong _female_ areas… and don't throw up your guts 'cause that would seriously hurt.

"Don't…" I mumbled through gritted teeth. "Kick me!"

"Oh, and who's here to stop me?" He taunted. I briefly noticed the hallway was empty. I felt the sharp edge of his shoe smash into my temple. After a numb sting I reached my shaking fingers up to feel blood. I pressed my lips together and managed, "You can't hate me this much."

"See, that's where you're mistaken." I took this chance to sit up, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"He doesn't even seem Asian, man."

"Nah, he doesn't even seem like he's a _guy_, brah."

They all laugh.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Beats me."

The main bully chuckles at all of them. I stare at his eyes and notice his voice is the most masculine I've heard here at Ouran – and my mind shies away from a boy beating a girl. But then I remember that this can't stop him, can it? His eyes meet mind as he says, "Better yet, beat _him._"

His gaze sweeps over me, scrutinizing. I guess he decided I was small enough to throw me over his shoulder and carry down the hallway; because that's exactly what he did. I wiggled around. Suddenly I had a face-full of fist and an aching cheekbone. I stayed still.

"Ay, Ryo, go and cut some rope from the auditorium," the bully orders one of his friends. "We're gonna play it old school and whip up some humiliation – lots a rope, kay?" His friend muttered agreement and scampered off into a hallway to oblige.

"Great," I mutter with a last defiance. "You couldn't just beat my organs out of me – you had to throw in something extra, huh?"

The guy turned his face to glare at me, and I looked away. His angry masculine face was too close. "Don't worry; we'll throw _you _somewhere for sure." He asked one of his buddies if where he should tie me up. _Tie me up? Are you serious? _

And they did just that.

::Host's POV::

_Music Room Three_

"Mizuki's late again," the twins finally broke the unspoken rule to wait patiently for ½ of their new members, because today at least one of them showed up. Chiaki narrowed her eyes at the steady flow of girls coming through the door. Mizuki was not among them.

"She was there at our last class together…" Chiaki slowly murmured. "But that was the period before last! Sh—ahem," Chiaki started speaking quickly. "…_he _didn't have any reason not to come today."

The twins tilted their heads at Chiaki in unison. They could have _sworn _he said, "She was there," but he couldn't have. And then he stumbled the next time he spoke of Mizuki. Was he about to say '_she_'?

Kyouya looked the girls over. "We don't have time to look for him today. If he doesn't show up tomorrow, then we know he's not serious about the club."

Chiaki's eyes widen in panic. "But—''

"Oh, don't fret Chiaki!" Tamaki rushed over his words, shaking his finger at Kyouya. "Now, I'm sure Mizuki has a good reason not to be here. He's not the smartest fellow…" Tamaki shakes his head. "He may have possibly gotten lost!"

"How hard is it to find Music Room Three?" The twins asked sarcastically. "It's in the hallway with the mob of over-excited teenage girls with _way too much time on their hands_!" The twins laugh together, doubling over.

Tamaki frowns at them. "It's not funny to make fun of Daddy!"

Honey's giant brown eyes stare up at Chiaki. "I don't think it's funny at all! Mizu-chan seems so eager to be a host; Mizu-chan wouldn't skip host club hours! Right, Aki-chan?" Honey nods happily in no ones direction at all. Mori grunts.

Kyouya, still smiling with cool gray eyes and organizing all the girls, speaks. "If you all worry about our new host like Mitsukuni does; we can search for him afterwards." Chiaki is not completely happy, but it would have to do.

Today, the guests seemed to take a painfully long time getting their fill of hosts as Chiaki took on her roll as a Tsundere… and even longer leaving. The lingering "_I love you Tamaki!" _attitudes were pissing Chiaki off. When every guest finally left Music Room Three's double doors with backward glances, the hosts grabbed their school stuff and scoured the halls.

::Leo's POV::

I breathed through the cloth wrapped over my head angrily. Yes, they actually tied a cloth around my mouth. Really tight, too – the edges of my mouth were ripping from strain. My wrists were chaffing from both the rough auditorium rope-pullies that they cut and wrapped around my hands, and the weight of body pushing them against the floor. They also tied my feet. And for good measurement, they put a big towel around my head and tied that too, before they put me wherever they did. I'm pretty sure it was a janitor's closet – it was dark, and I could smell bleach and soap.

Who could say how long I was here? Much past host club hours, I guessed. They'll probably find me in the morning. Then I could turn in the ass that did this to me. The now all-too familiar laughter was still ringing in my ears from when the bullies slammed the door and ran away, their muffled calls telling me they weren't planning on attending their last class.

All I had to do was wait. And be grateful for three things: I had gone to the bathroom during lunch, my struggling to free my limbs of rope was long over –it was no use anyhow, and they had dumped me on this nice, comfortable floor. Brilliant. One very bad thing: I'm claustrophobic.

It took a lot of self control to stop thrashing around – the blood was rushing to my face in the way it always did and my body felt more cramped then it was. My breathing was finally returning to normal when I started to think about the small, dark space.

My mouth made muffled screams again. My arms flailed uselessly and my legs kicked. "Help me!" I banged the door. "_**Help me!" **_

I did a quick sit-up with much effort; the way they tied my legs was excruciating _and _cutting off blood circulation. Did I mention right before they left, a single guy came back to rip off my clothes? He only got as far as my jacket, and then the bully called for him before he could totally strip me down, and that is the one thing I am glad he did. So my secret is safe for now. I settle back down, cursing the nameless bully.

::Chiaki POV::

It felt eerie as the club and I walked along the halls. Nobody bothered to talk while we searched for Mizuki.

All was silent… almost.

As I scanned the area I spotted something that looked oddly familiar.

I sped up and stopped as I recognized Mizuki's cameo bag on the ground, her books were spread messily all over the place, some even laying open or in awkward positions. Mizuki would never treat books like that. Ever.

Few other supplies lay limp on the ground. All of Mizuki's stuff was here, but Mizuki remained absent.

The Host Club looked around and Tamaki kneeled down and picked up a book. "Why do you think he would just drop his stuff like this?"

Kyouya looked coolly over at him "I think the point is that he wouldn't."

I heard a muffled grunt.

I held up my finger for silence. "Wait. I hear something."

There was a muffled thump from somewhere nearby. I hastily looked around and spotted a closet. I took long strides over to the door, Tamaki and the club starting to get ahead of me. (There's always that height issue…)

With a dramatic pause, Tamaki opened the door. A figure stood out in the darkness.

"Well we found Mizuki," I stated awkwardly, but I was being ignored, everyone was staring down at Mizuki.

Her hair was ruffled, and her shirt was hitched to her ribs.

Uh-oh.

"Mizuki… is that a vest?"

::Leo's POV::

The light sliced across my face, and I squint at the opening doorway to seven silhouettes. I quickly realized from my panic-like fidgeting and thrashing my shirt was up above my chest vest, and for a second a picture of Hana-Kimi floated in front of my eyes. It wouldn't be too weird I was wearing a vest… under my uniform right? [If you guys haven't read the manga Hana Kimi I seriously recommend it.]

"Well," Chiaki shuffled nervously. "We found Mizuki."

Tamaki's eyes widened. Kyouya stared like, _well that explains a lot._ The rest just stared blankly. A blush came to my cheeks. They noticed. "Mizuki…" Tamaki said slowly. "Is that... a vest?"

I nodded. "Er, yes. Yes it is." Chiaki and Tamaki came forward to help me up. My shirt fell back down, for which I was grateful. Chiaki untied my ropes and they slipped off and onto the floor.

We stood there. We stared.

Silence. Then…

"**OH MY WORD!"** Tamaki yelled excitedly. "**This is just so cute**!"

I gulped. "…Excuse me?"

"You came here to be with your boyfriend – Chiaki of course!" My mouth dropped open. "You didn't want to be left out with all those girls – you wanted to be a host with your cutie-pie! OHHHH!" Tamaki hopped around and hugged me and Chiaki together. "_I've never felt so honored to grant someone's dream!" _

"W-wait…" I stuttered. "You don't get it!"

"Oh, I get it! You don't have to be ashamed!" Tamaki hugged us both tighter. "WE'LL TAKE CARE OF A CUTE COUPLE LIKE YOU!"

"Now I get it, she's just as short as I am," Haruhi muttered, snapping her fingers. Obviously forgetting Chiaki's height as well.

"That doesn't make sense," Honey murmured to himself. "All girls love my cake."

"Yah," Mori said.

The twins linked arms and spun around, shouting, "Mizu-chan's in LO-OVE! Aki-chan's in LO-OVE!"

Chiaki and I stare at each other. Tamaki quickly realized with Kyouya's help that I was, in fact, hurt and needed help. He fretted and asked Haruhi for help to clean me up. The twins carried on their chant all the way to Music Room 3.

Haruhi wiped the blood off my face back in the club room while I held my stomach. Tamaki didn't help one bit, but kept embarrassing me by saying things like, "I can't believe those boys beat you up!" and, "Oh, we should have been there for our delicate, lost member! Didn't I say she was just like a lost puppy?"

"No, you didn't boss," the twins stated, annoyed.

I glance at Chiaki, completely lost and desperately wanting to ask for advice. She gives me a sympathetic look, pointing to herself and mouthing '_and I'm still the guy?' _trying to make me feel better. Then Tamaki's head was in my vision and I was forced to focus on him.

"I know your type!" he exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so brilliant it amazes even _me_ sometimes!" He laughed exuberantly and I wait expectantly. "It's obvious isn't it!" We all stare at him. "The lost puppy type! She's easily lead and so adorable!" he crowed.

I abruptly stood up, causing my chair to slide back noisily and my ribs to ache. I clutched them as my face heats up red. "I'm not easily lead!" I breathed out.

"Isn't she cute?" Tamaki crouched in front of me and tried to pinch my cheeks but I stepped away, causing him to stumble forward clumsily. The twins laughed at him while Kyouya politely intersects, "Now that there are two, I don't think we could make any more excuses if another came. Do you really think it's a good idea to have another female host?"

Everyone stared at him except Tamaki. The Suoh child stands up, and without a glance at his right-hand-man says, "Of course it is. Now, Mizuki! While I fell I had another worry!" His concerned blue eyes stare at me. "Is it really safe for a girl to stay in a hotel all by herself?"

I avoided looking at Chiaki when I said, "Yes. Why wouldn't it be…?"

"Well lots of reasons!" When Tamaki suddenly started rambling out every single awful situation he could think up, I know I'd opened myself up for his rant.

"Look Tamaki…" I stated slowly. "I think I can take care of myself… It's a really safe hotel." In this neighborhood, it has to be.

"Nonsense! We can't have our lost puppy type living in complete solitude!" He took a dramatic pose and bellowed, "I can't imagine such a thing!" The host club leader gasped. "I know! We can just pay you random visits so we know you're safe!"

Before Chiaki or I could say a word, Kyouya put in with a Glasses-adjusting, "Speaking about Mizuki's hosting, it would be more convenient if we shortened it to the 'Susceptible type.'"

"Fine, fine, Kyouya. As long as we can still check up on our eager little girl!" I sighed exasperated. No one could fit in a word of edgewise here. "We'll call your room once and awhile too, just so you'll have someone to talk to!" Tamaki bounced around the room. Kyouya wrote furiously in his book.

"It'll be fun to visit Mizu-chan again!" Honey told Mori happily from his shoulders. Mori grunted.

"Do you really want to intrude on her like you did me!" Haruhi asked angrily.

"Yes!" the twins and Tamaki yell.

Oh boy.

_**XXX  
**_

_Leo: __PHEW! Sorry for the long update wait - two of our friends birthday's and MY birthday were durinng that time, but that's really no excuse is it? =P Oh, and did I forget to mention Soph took a trip to Washington? Haha. If you don't mind, the sole inspiration I have is reviewers so let us know your opinions! (Even if they're insults...) Heh, just kidding, those we could do without! ._

_**Chiaki/Sophie: Fine call me whatever you want, I just like Chiaki better (sniffle) DON'T JUDGE ME!**_

…

…

…

_**ANYways…anyone here know about Vocaloid? If you do, YOU ROCK! Annddddd, didja like the chapta? I LOVED it and Leo thinks I loved it a little TOO much, but I think I loved it jjjuuuuuuuuusstttt right! XD This time I did the editing, isn't it fabtastic?**_

Warning: Readers of this chapter can suffer from many various brutal side-effects, this includes, seizures of awesomeness, socks being knocked off of feet with intense explosion, damage caused to the sane part of your brain, and serious nausea, the readers may fall ill for many days while what they think to be a pile of pancakes with a nurse outfit on, treats them. Use Caution while reading such an insane fanfiction.

_**Thank you.**_

_Leo: Err, dear readers. I'm sorry - Soph likes our story more than humanly possible. Please excuse her sillyness. Have a nice day and come again!_

_**Chiaki/Sophie: No! I MUST have the last word! **_

_**XXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Leo: alright... has it been a year? How pathetic is that. We know none of you are reading any longer, but I'm doing another chapter anyway. I missed writing this too much. Hopefully some new fanfictioners will stumble over this and replace the commentors we love._

_I'm feeling a bit melancholy, hopefully this chapter with cheer me up._

**Doph: Ahhh I'm sooo sorry. Maybe some people are still there? Anyone? Hello? Ah well. Anyways I feel really bad but at least now it's getting along? Love you people...heheh...heh...(sprints away)**

::Leo's POV::

The decision was to eat at the lovely restaurant the Hotel provided us with, and after the beating, it was well wanted.

I swirled the nearly liquid ice cream around in my sundae cup. Delicious. Chiaki had began ranting in an annoyed fashion about the "surprise visits" Tamaki decided on about half an hour ago. I nodded and ate ice cream as the hotel guests emptied around us, scurrying off to their rooms for a good night's sleep. If only.

"... and you think I'll put up with random phone calls which conversation probably consists of nothing but how we're such a cute "couple" and how you're so "innocent" and "helpless" that you can't even stay in a swanky hotel without being beaten or raped or something ridiculous! I will not! Do they think that -"

"Doph!" I finally said. Her exaggerated green eyes looked up in slight surprise. "First of all, no, I DON'T think any of that. Second, stop ranting. You're bugging that bar tender over there."

She glanced up to see a stocky man giving her the most confused look I've seen since we've gotten here. "And third - I forgot to tell you this but... the host club kind of thinks I'm staying here alone... and you're somewhere else. Well, frankly I think Kyouya knows better but I have no idea why he didn't tell the rest of -"

"EH?" [ ←- I finally started getting annoyed at only two exclamation marks. It just looks so wrong.] "ALONE? Is that what they meant!"

I nodded.

"Well!" she breathed, beginning to get huffy again. "I was certainly annoyed they thought I wasn't a little protection, but now that I know they thought I wouldn't be there at all it's not so bad..." She cocked her head and picked up her bowl of completely soupy cream that didn't look appetizing at all. Her face began to fade from the frustrated red.

I relaxed and leaned back in my seat, eyes closing. I wasn't particularly bothered with the host club knowing my gender. Sure, I was still pissed at that stupid guy who beat me up, and I ached like hell, but it wasn't so bad. I'll just... hide behind the shield the Club seemed to be building for me. There we go! [ ←-Classic wimp way to go.]

"Gah!" Chiaki's voice was followed by a smack.

"What?" a hurt voice said. "It isn't nice to hit Daddy! And aren't you two just cute, having dinner together! I could just die!"

I opened my eyes. Tamaki was sitting in the chair next to us, on the edge of his seat, googly eyes huge with drool practically spilling out of his mouth.

"Ugh." Chiaki muttered, shaking her head and standing up.

Tamaki pouted, stood up and whined for a bit before I interrupted (not bothered in the slightest he dropped by) with a, "Tamaki, where's the rest of the Club?"

"I didn't want to ruin the serenity of your date!" He swung back around to me and smiled right in my face. _Don't you think it would be too late for that? _"Though they will be here next time, I'll tell you that!" He chuckled like he was mysterious.

I wondered why Tamaki didn't question Chiaki about anything. I shared a meaningful look with her.

He talked a bit more, was more than delightful to me for awhile but Chiaki eventually kicked him out of the hotel. "See you tomorrow!" I called before the door shut in his dejected face. I grinned.

"You big jerk," I chuckled. Chiaki gave a look like, 'who, me?'

::Sophie's POV::

I wasn't really FURIOUS at Tamaki. It just kinda really pissed me off because I don't get enough sleep at night worrying about surprise calls that could betray my identity.

"Now that there are two, I don't think we could make any more excuses if another came. Do you really think it's a good idea to have another female host?" Is what Kyouya had said about Mizuki after she had been found out. As time goes on, this might get more and more difficult to keep my identity a secret.

Haruhi can only stay in the club because she has a large amount of debt. The club also loves her. How can we compete with pure and innocent club love for the cute little disguised girl in debt? This whole situations makes my head spin like an out-of-control top.

The only reason Mizuki was kept in the club was because Tamaki assumed we were a lovey-dovey couple. Tamaki pities her, and I am only okay because I'm a 'guy'.

Must we be loved to stay?

Yes.

Operation become loved by the host club is in full effect starting tomorrow!

I wake up feeling more relieved than I have in a while. This won't be so hard, will it? I'm very lovable. Even if there was this one time when I was a little kid with my cousin and we found a rope. Just laying on the ground. Both my cousin and I wanted the rope, so we ended up fighting for it. Well, not fighting but we were in a kind of tug-of-war with the object of interest.

My cousin, being a boy (even though we were both very young, maybe about 5), and being bigger and stronger, overpowered me and won the tug-of-war. But I would not give up so easily. I threw that rope onto the ground. I walked over and got a big stick, walked back over, and started hitting that boy with that stick as hard as I could. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but I WANTED that rope. REALLY BADLY.

So despite the fact that I beat my bigger boy cousin senseless with a big stick when I was at around the tender age of 5, I don't seem to question the fact that I can gain the love of 6 boys and one girl who practically breath affection like they breath oxygen.

Seriously. They eat love for breakfast.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of breakfast, or maybe just food in general.

I sat up and went on my morning ritual, brushing my (oh so short!) hair, dressing in my Ouran uniform, eating a big very cheesy, very bacon-ey omelet. Not the japanese kind. Finally waking up Mizuki, who eats, takes a shower, dresses, and we leave.

Should I tell Mizuki about the Operation?

Nah.

As I walk into class, nothing but the twins stand out. Why wouldn't they, what with their unusual hair color? Well, maybe I really shouldn't be talking about unusual hair colors.

Also the fact that I completely love them. That helps too.

But one other thing grasps my attention.

The twins have been only talking together. This is a new occurrence. It has only started when Leo, erm, Mizuki said that stupid thing to Kaoru. I must consult her.

"Bathroom!" I called out, and dragged Mizu-chan outside into the ridiculously large hallway. For a strange reason, nobody questioned my need to drag a friend to the bathroom with me. Wasn't that a signature girl move?

"Why? I don't have to go to the bathroom!"

"Hey, what did you talk about with Kaoru the other day?"

"Nothing, he just asked me how I could tell that he was Kaoru."

"And what did you say?"

"That their voices are different. I told him 'well it's not like you can share EVERYTHING, right?' "

"BAKA! YOU ARE SO STUPID! Don't you realize that we could only differentiate them in the anime because the voice actors were different? The real Hikaru and Kaoru have the same voice! That is the reason why it's so hard for others to tell!"  
"Wait a second..."

"No! That is why Hikaru and Kaoru only talk together now! GRAWR! I will not wait a second, isn't finishing each other's sentences their THING? It's like taking away my enormously charming personality! That is NOT RIGHT!"

"...Chiaki. You're starting to sound like Tamaki."

"Le~Gasp! That one hurt me bad."

This conversation isn't going the way I planned. Why couldn't she understand?

"Anyways," Mizuki started, quite irritably. "what I was saying was if their voices are the same now, then how can we tell them apart?"

Uh. Whoops, I did NOT think of that. How _can _we tell them apart? Have we developed some kind of super twin identifying powers?

'Aha! My senses tell me that you are not Hikaru!' No, that is very unlikely.

"Maybe we have the same kind of thing that Haruhi does? You know, that we see those little nooks and cracks in their personalities? Something like that?"

"Uhhh, I don't think so...We just kinda know."

Mizuki had to point that out. So much for being as lovable as Haruhi. So we ended up deciding to have one of those dramatic speeches that always end up happening in anime, you know, the ones that make you tear up just a little? Or maybe saying something along the lines of 'It was just a joke, jeez.'

As we returned to our classroom there was a big commotion.

"Chiaki looks frustrated, ne?" A group of girls whispered to each other.

"He always looks frustrated. Anyways, look at how distracted Mizuki looks! It's so dreamy!" Another group whispered in response.

Mizuki and I rolled our eyes. At this particular moment, class started.

This was the class where I sat in the back, while Mizuki sat in the third row. The distance was neither necessary, nor was it uncomfortable. Though normally I avoid looking at other people during class, I saw a fidgeting body in my line of sight. My first thought was 'what the heck?' and my gaze could not help but rest on it. It seemed to be Mizuki. _Why is Mizuki being a little fidget? _Her eyes seemed locked on a sight, like a zebra's eyes would be staring intently at a hunting lion. As I followed her eyes, I saw the lion.

He was a stocky boy, quite tall with well developed muscles. Though his strength was superior to most, his looks were below average. He should have been very noticeable in class, considering most people at Ouran Academy look average or above. (mostly above)

To say it nicely, he already irritated me. He was one of those people you can just tell are dumb. He was looking menacingly at Mizuki. While I watched this interaction, Mizuki looked away quickly and shrunk down in her desk. The boy's eyes narrowed. _Come on Mizuki! BE A MAN!_

No wonder she had been bullied! Acting so girly and scared around a dumb and tough boy! It was a well known fact that dumb and tough boys target scared and girly boys. What is it? Advertized in almost EVERY single dumb American teen movie?

Wait.

She must have a reason to be shaking in her shoes. This boy (A.k.a Dumb&tough) must be the bully who made her ruin her cover! The one who tied her up! My blood boiled at the thought of this insolent fool making my identity even more hard to hide. All those sleepless nights. All those annoying calls from Tamaki at ridiculous hours. All my needless worrying. All the itchy spots from my newly tightened chest-vest!

THIS BOY HAS PUSHED THE LIMITS OF GIVING ME TROUBLE!

My placement at the back of class was convenient for once. I glared at Dumb&Tough throughout the whole class. Waiting for him to notice, just daring him to look back.

Waiting took forever, and my looks as sharp as daggers only pierced his thick head towards the end of class.

Dumb&Tough&Ugly&Annoying& (pant pant) finally slowly turned his head to give a curious look.

Taking a moment to register that it was another Host that was glaring murderously at him, the boy quickly returned the favor by quietly flipping me off.

My hand squeezed my pencil tighter. It broke. Whoops. If I were a dragon, his ass would be burning for my amusement alone.

Class was dismissed with a sound sweeter than heaven itself. As I gathered my stuff in record time, I strutted over to Mizuki's desk.

**_Sophie: Laaaa-di-daaaaahhh. Okay. I have a confession to make. (leans in reeeaaaallly close) _**

**_(whispers) the part of this story written by Leo? Yup, the one above mine. Well, it was written quite a while ago and I started to write my part on my own and finish off the 8th chapter...because I think we both forgot for a while. (*COUGH COUGH ONE OR TWO YEARS COUGH COUGH*) -.-' ehe..heh..._**

**_ANYWAYS. Let us all hope in our soft and fuzzy little hearts that I can convince Leo to write a little in the next chapter! (she has been distant lately, confined by the iron-hard bars of schoolwork. The kind of bars that can only be beaten by a blowtorch. -A very BIG blowtorch._**

**_REVIEW AND COMMENT. Because I will collect those reviews and/or comments and use them to fuel and power my SUPER BIG BLOWTORCH and I will BUST LEO OUT of the confinements of school. Fo reals yo._**

**_No? I thought not._**


	9. Chapter 9!

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm very pleased to announce at least ONE person read the story since the chapter update. Actually I think it was 4 or something.**_

_**...**_

_**Lemme check. (signs into email) 3, yeah yeah, whatever it isn't 4 but STILL. I sobbed happily into my Pokemon bedsheets when I got that first email from fanfiction. (Not really. I don't have bedsheets that cool...-tear-) **_

_**OKAY! ANYWAYS. Leo hasn't responded to my out-of-the-blue guess-what-I'm-going-to-just-keep-writing-from-the-last-chapter-of-the-fanfiction email that I sent like 4 or 5 days ago. Oh no. Could it be? SCHOOL INDUCED HEART ATTACK!...Enjoy.**_

_**XXX**_

Oh yeah. Dumb&Tough&Ugly&Annoying would meet his doom. Now I just had to get rid of Mizuki.

"Hey I need to check my other classrooms for my lost book. Also I gotta pee." I said to Mizuki. Some girls nearby giggled, embarrassed. This was new. Normally if I was a girl (well I AM but you know what I mean) I might get some disgusted looks or be ignored completely.

"You have your book right there, Chiaki." Mizuki gave me a funny look, pointing to the load in my arms. Crap.

"My OTHER book, dummy. Plus I still have to go to the bathroom. Gotta let the river flow, huh?" I grinned and nudged her. Mizuki gave me a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm not a dummy." She muttered, a slightly sour tone to her voice. Of course that's the part she pays attention to.

I sigh and force some kind of agreement before telling her to go to the club ahead of me and walking out of the room, fast and flashy. I had to make it as noticeable as possible, so I could attract the attention of D&T&U&A. Of course I didn't look muscular at all. As a BOY. When you looked at me as a girl, I did have some developed muscles, though I didn't look like a crazy bodybuilder or anything.

As I start down the halls, I hear the anticipated violent scrape of a chair from a desk. [Crap I picked up on Leo's crazy tense change. I will try my best to stay on my own tense.] I adjusted my clothes, loosening them for effortless movement. I would need to be fast. I let my tie hang free around my neck, letting it peek around the corner of the hallway and show my pursuer where I was headed.

I turned into the bathroom area and closed the girls restroom door behind me loudly. But of course I was a 'boy' so Dumb&Tough&Ugly&Annoying wouldn't stop to consider that it wasn't the men's room I was hiding in. Obviously he underestimated my lack of 'manly pride'. It was a risky plan that took the 'risk' in risky to new levels. You had to admit, though, that it was a good plan for something created over the last 10 minutes of class. As soon as I turned, I had a mental facepalm. Fluffin' idiotic, faulty plan.

Two girls I remembered faintly from class stared back at me, makeup half-applied. Though I remembered their faces, they weren't guests from the Host Club. One was tall with long black hair and matching dark eye makeup. The other was slightly shorter with light brown (for an Asian) hair and soft pink makeup. They weren't extraordinary in any way. Part of the masses I was sure.

"A-!" They started to screech in synchronization. I advanced on them and pushed my hands over both mouths, barely stifling the dangerous outcry. I had heard D&T&U&A run into the bathroom area just an instant before. "Quiet!" I hissed.

The girls stared wide-eyed at me. It sickened me to admit it, but I was at the mercy of these bloodthirsty girls in yellow train wreck dresses.

"Will you stay silent?" I asked, glaring at the girls. They nodded and I removed my hands from their mouths. I stepped away. I had to hurry, though the Ouran bathroom was bigger than normal school bathrooms, they weren't endless, despite how they seemed.

"Don't tell anyone I was here. Nobody, do you hear me?" I ordered in a hushed whisper. The girls nodded, mute. I had no time for begging! I ran for the exit, calling out behind me.

"Thanks! I'll owe you one!"

I entered the men's bathroom warily. I had the bully's back to me and I took the chance to walk quickly up to him. Just as I raised my hand to do some damage, Dumb&Tough&Ugly&Annoying turned, quickly reacting to my presence by taking a swing at me.

I blocked his hit with my forearm, but obviously underestimated his strength. His fist slowed, but slammed into my head with a force strong enough to cause fiery pain. That would most definitely leave a mark. I was stunned for maybe 3-4 seconds before ducking to regain my senses. Men are not known to kick much in fights. It's due to that common lack of flexibility. This guy was obviously NOT the flexible type by any means. That's right, men aren't known for their kicking ability.

Unlike me.

As soon as I recovered my balance, I aimed a kick at his left shin. He bent down to cover his shin, the initial reaction to intense pain. When he lowered himself enough, I took the chance to grab his arm and push him forward, into the ground. Okay, first of all, boys' restroom floor. Need I say more? That must've tasted delicious.

I dug my knee into the small of his back and put my full weight into the task of keeping him put for the necessary time. At this moment a small, timid boy took the time to shuffle from his stall, and rush out of the bathroom with eyes filled to the brim with a peculiar type of horror. He didn't even bother to wash his hands. _Poor guy. _

I shrugged it off and stood, still gripping D&T&U&A's arm tightly. I stomped on the lower butt of my victim, hoping to crush the male parts. The satisfying groan that followed was proof of my victory. I held the bully's hair in my hand and pulled him to his feet. He was reluctant, despite his aching.

I yanked Dumb&Tough&Ugly&Annoying's hair (and the rest) right out of the men's restroom and into the gym. Fortunately, not many people had to witness this sight in the halls. The only witnesses would be too scared to tell on me anyways, for obvious reasons. There were silent whispers of "Is that...Chiaki-kun from the Host Club? ...yankee...delinquent...Akimoto-san? ...Host club know about this?"

The students thinned out and soon the hallways me and the boy walked through were empty. I entered the gym and shoved the boy aside as I gathered a coil of gym cables. The animal started towards me, and I ducked under his punch, placing my leg behind his shin-pits [I never know what to call those things] and tripping him backwards. Panicked, I caught him by the shirt right before his thick head collided with the gym floor.

After that kind of experience, I was surprised this guy was still conscious. I guess he really was tough.

I 'lead' (dragged, kicked, whatever floats your boat)the dazed bully up the stairs and started on my very important weave. I knotted the coil together hurriedly in the best big-holed net I had ever created before. I then tied the bully into the enclosed net.

I stretched the rope, pulling the body as far as I could (and man was that guy OBESE or what?) and fastened the cable-cocoon to the lowered basketball hoop (because this was really the room meant SPECIFICALLY for basketball, but gym was the general term). Pushing the button, I watched as the hoop rose, slowly at first but gaining speed until Dumb&Tough&Ugly&Annoying hung like a disgusting caterpillar high above the hard gym floor. It might not have been the most humiliating plan if I had not taken the liberty to do just what he had done to Mizuki.

I had stripped D&T&U&A of everything but his underwear and socks. Public humiliation happened to be the name of the game at this school. I had mulled over the thought of taking his underwear as well, but decided to keep my virgin eyes. Since he was so high, even the janitor would overlook this deserving victim. I had stuffed half a lemon halfway down his throat for good measure (not far enough to make him puke, though that WOULD be a good addition to the humiliation).

I stopped by the library to check out a book as proof to Mizuki that I had indeed retrieved a book, though not quite in the way I had explained.

When I returned to the Third Music Room, I could almost feel the icy looks from Kyouya. It seemed I had missed almost the whole club day. The remaining girls stared at me with a mix of vicious adoration and fright. It was like an act to them. Kyouya took this opportunity to snap a few pictures of me with my 'sexy' (?) loose clothing and bruised face. Oh yeah. That was attractive...?

It was like Tamaki, Hunny, and Mizuki all tackled me at once. Hunny had me around the neck while Tamaki was shaking my shoulder urgently and Mizuki looked at me with slightly concerned/suspicious eyes.

"Did you find your book?" Pretty much the whole of the Host Club asked. Tamaki went off about me leaving Mizuki alone, Hunny asking if I had been bullied like Mizu-chan.

I grinned, recalling the bully's star-patterned underwear- and waved the book I had gotten from the library for all to see.

Mizuki knew I was bluffing somehow.  
"To tell you the truth, I skipped club because I needed a new book. This other one is too boring! I know, I know, but Kyouya had mentioned me trying some kind of 'I'm so tough, admire me, girls.' act, so I wanted to show my displeasure. Please don't tell, or I might get crisped by Kyouya!" I had told her.

"Act? You're whole host appeal is 'I'm so tough, admire me.' And is crisped even a word?" Mizuki raised an eyebrow at me, but agreed to protect me from the wrath of Kyouya by keeping my secret.

The next morning a boy was found suspended from a basketball hoop inside the basketball court. Though there were many questions about how he got up there, the boy kept a stubborn silence- even when asked to repeat the culprits name or description.

_Smart decision. _I had thought, making but the briefest of eye contact with the student before he broke away angrily.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kimito, looking over to Teru.

"We can't very well do NOTHING." Kimito hopped to get a peek of what lay ahead of the big crowd, though she already knew what had happened from the chatter that bubbled from every direction.

"Can we?" Kimito stopped to give Teru a look of impatience. "Well?"

Teru looked down at her feet, her face becoming red. "No..."

"So, should we turn Chiaki Akimoto in or what?"

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: Ta-DAH! I didn't do so bad alone this time, right? I tried to make an interesting cliffhanger too! Very proud, yes, yes we are. Uh. Sorry I just had a Gollum moment there, didn't I? I hardly procrastinated AT ALL during this chapter. I was listening to a bunch of kick-ass music like the final countdown and such. I was practically grinding my face onto the keyboard purely for you people's amusement.**_

_**Pretty cool, 'an stuff.**_

_**So...Feedback? Review? DO ITTTTT (Peer pressure voice, ACTIVATE!)**_

_**XXX**_


	10. Chapter 10 Sidestorything

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: Eh...Heh...(twitch twitch) This is quite a vicious cycle, eh? I wait for more emails about reviews but secretly I know that I won't get any more unless I UPDATE! WAHHH I'M TOO LAZY FOR THIS CYCLE! **_

_**This Extra sidestory/that/is/a/sad/filler/because/I/haven't/gotten/a/response/from/Leo/yet takes place between the shower scene chapter and the bully/Mizukiisactuallyagirl episode. ^-^**_

_**Anyways, I was re-reading ALL of the reviews and I was mentally chucking cookies (In a good way) at all of the super-nice things everyone said! There was this one person who kept reviewing in the beginning and I think I TOTALLY forgot to mention them in that one chapter where I was being a bubbly overadoring writer. (hehe) ALSO TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE RECENTLY REVIEWED AND/OR ADDED TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES...MON AMI! (Kyouya!) Mon AMI! (or Mon Amie as I just learned from Google...)**_

_**XXX**_

I hopped into the club room, holding two water bottles- one for me and one for Mizuki, of course.

When the jingling rang out, it was a reflex to mentally tone the sound out. Even if I _had_ taken notice of the sound, I wouldn't have thought anything of it. This was a sound I was so used to, that it was like second nature to hear the ringing.

Unfortunately for me, this was not the case for everyone else in the world. Specifically, Ouran Academy's Host Club. All heads turned to me as this all-too-familiar ringing was overlooked for the last time. [I really can't think of the right words for what I mean here. This is the final time the Host Club will overlook the ringing. You get it, right?]

"Chiaki?" I looked over to Tamaki. His eyes were so curious it made me uneasy.

"What?" I asked, somehow maintaining my nonchalance.

The twins advanced on me. I stood my ground, once again fighting the urge to step back.

Leaning forward and squinting, Hikaru and Kaoru examined my neck. Hunny looked innocently over at me.

"That's a cute necklace you have there, Chiaki." The twins put the sentence out into the open. The statement was almost a question already. '_Why are you wearing a girly necklace, Chiaki-chan?'_

By now the whole entire Host Club was speculating. Of course it all had to do with my one and only permanent accessory.

What the club was looking at was my innocent cat-tag necklace.

My necklace was your average collar tag- the kind that you would use to identify your pets, on a long chain. The tag was a pale red metal tag shaped like a heart. Obviously not the manliest piece of jewelry around, but this could be accounted for by my tsundere act.

The main problem was the name 'SOPHIE' engraved on the surface of the now-lethal tag.

"Sophie?" The twins chorused. I fought the instinct that told me to answer to their call. I rushed to clear my throat and come up with a brilliant explanation for this slip-up of mine.

"I got this necklace from somebody who was very close to me." I muttered, looking down to hide my panicked eyes. This was, thankfully, taken for an action of sorrow.

"So who is this Sophie girl?" Tamaki asked, his eyes wide and expecting. The Host Club King's head was tilted ever-so-slightly to the right. _Oh gosh. He probably expects me to say she's my sister or something. _

The ill-behaved part of my brain started to churn, while the rest of my brain started to devote itself to stopping the latter from reaching its goal. There was a long moment of silence, in which the club looked at me, keen interest in their larger-than-humanely-possible eyes.

Was I in trouble?

This was about the time when the respectable parts of my brain shut down.

"Sophie was the name of my girlfriend." I declared evenly to the small crowd. My eyes blinked slowly, sealing the quickly turning gears in my head behind a sincere face. A fake sounding gasp filled the room, as if from a recording that only I could hear.

Mizuki was staring intently at me, her eyes giving off a strong '_Oh, I hope you have a clever way out of this one'._ vibe.

It seemed Kyouya was extremely interested in this subject. This guy was a freaking sadist at nature. Tamaki started to protest about me 'hurting my current relationship because of ties to the past' and such when Kyouya broke in with a devilishly observant question.

"_Was _the name of your girlfriend?"

My guilt almost made me squirm. I promptly squished my pitiful feelings and continued to spew 'my story'.

"_Was _the name of my girlfriend. I believe she's dead." I confirmed Kyouya's question.

Tamaki was suddenly in my face with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Though it was easy to spot the comedic side of Tamaki at all times, his face seemed truly distressed. My horrible guilt was only momentarily sidetracked by the unusual faces of the rest of the club. Hunny had the most innocently worried face I had ever seen. Mori was concentrated. Haruhi was serious, her eyebrows knit together. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces held looks of mild confusion.

"Chiaki. Feel free to tell your story to us." Tamaki, probably trying to be considerate, told me softly. Like I could stay silent.

"I might as well, seeing how Kyouya will probably research up on her if I don't." I added a kind of sneer at the end, directed at the black-haired fiend. Kyouya kept a straight face, but pushed up his glasses. Can you guess? Yep, they glinted.

Here we go. I inhaled deeply.

"Sophie and I had dated for a year, more or less. Even before dating we were good friends. She was somewhat of a tomboy and one of the only people I knew who could keep up with my romping."

"Chiaki romps?" the twins turned to each other and blinked questioningly.

"You romped?" Tamaki asked, pitiful cartoon tears already about to flow from his blue eyes. I had to suppress the natural facepalm impulse.

"I _romp._" I corrected him, looking into his eyes. _Just in case you guys wanna go outside and romp together with me later..._I went on with my story.

"It was around July that her symptoms started to show. Although it took me a while to figure it out, I could tell something was wrong when she could no longer catch up with me. She started to fall asleep more often during movies. Fina-"

"Wait. _More often? _Your girlfriend fell asleep at the movies BEFORE she was sick?" Hikaru couldn't help but speak without his brother on this one. I glared at him.

"Shhh! Only during the boring ones!" I tried to keep my girlish-defense voice to a minimum. Dumb curious Hikaru. (Aw hell, it wasn't like I was THAT mad. It was Hikaru Hitachiin after all!)

I tried to grasp my solemn attitude once more.

"Finally, when we were on her porch, in the middle of her sentence she stopped dead."

"De-dead?" Tamaki asked, spilling tears by now. "That was it?"

My head boiled. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KEEP INTERRUPTING ME?

"No IDIOT! It's just a figure of speech!" I snapped. Without waiting for another interruption

"She slumped, and fell off of her porch onto the ground. I ran to her and asked if she was okay. She didn't respond." I paused dramatically.

"She was examined that time, but I had to leave halfway through the examination. The next time I saw her, she had told me she was fine. 'Exhaustion, stress' just the basic kind of stuff. All she needed was rest is what she told me. Her eyes were reassuring. If I had taken more notice of the little spot of fear inside her eyes, then maybe our situation could have been happier."

I looked around. It seemed there would be no interruptions again. No more making fun of my fake dates with myself. I held in my tired laughter. _This is ridiculous. _

"About three weeks passed and I heard nothing about it again. Sophie seemed to have less time to spend with me lately." Tamaki took my pause to sniffle. I guess I was a natural-born story-teller.

"One day she was silent for the whole day. I asked her what was wrong and she handed me a sheet of paper. It was her medical sheet. She told me she had some complicated disease."

"Some complicated disease?" I think is was Kyouya who asked this. I was looking down to keep my face out of view.

"Which do you think was more important to me at the moment, my girlfriend's life or the name of the illness that would take it?" I snarled. Point proven.

"The next week or so I hardly saw her. The next time I saw her was the last. She needed a few surgeries to fix her up. She had a 20% chance of surviving. Divide that by two and that equals 10% chance of surviving. It was almost like she was a lab rat destined to be a statistic." Shaking my head, I put my hand over my face. Was this even acting anymore? I seemed more depressed by my own story than most of the host club. Tamaki not included. That boy was blubbering.

"The last time I saw her was when she was in bed. She wasn't supposed to talk, but she sang a song for me. She told me she would die."

"But she didn't know that!" Haruhi protested. I felt bad for bringing up some bad memories about her mom. Maybe she was thinking about her mother now?

"She had been known to be quite intuitive. She was also lucky, but I knew I could trust her judgment. When she said she would die, I won't lie-I doubted it for a moment, but I trusted. She told me she would die, so she wanted me to leave after our talk, and never come to the hospital to see her again. She wanted me to have my last memory of her a living one."

"You never saw her after that?"

"Nope. A few months passed and I heard nothing. Saw nothing." I affirmed. This was so sad. Normally I tried to avoid sad things as much as possible, but I needed the subject of death to deter any further questioning from the club. Especially Kyouya. I shouldn't have even worn the necklace, though it would hurt a little to part with it.

"So how did you get the necklace then?" The twins asked, sounding a little bit too innocent.

Oh, crap, the necklace. Right.

"I didn't say that? (insert quiet under-the-breath nervous laugh here) She gave me her necklace after she sang me a song in the hospital on the last day."

"Oh."

And I supposed that was how my stressful situation ended.

At least, for the time being.

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: Well I took FOREVER to write this extra/sidestory/filler/that/actually/might/go/somewhere and I was feeling pretty bad about it UNTIL-I was listening to this one thing and it was somewhat informative but my mind just interpreted it as 'Do whatever the hell you want! Other humans don't MATTER!' (The audio didn't actually imply that directly, but that is how I translated it)**_

_**ANYWAYS. I actually got in touch with Leo during this chapter, but I dunno if she understood all the info that I blasted at her. She left for dinner, and never returned. (Hoo, that was ominous, huh?) But I actually got a- scratch that- not one but TWO good ideas on short kinda plots/arks that I could do in future chapters. It'll be good. Trust me. You won't even guess that I ran out of Nutella. Goodness that stuff is so good...REVIEW. Was that too demanding? Well then...this is a little bit awkward. (Please review? I'll share some Nutella?)**_

_**XXX**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sophie: GUESS WHAAAAAT? :D **_

_**. . l**_

_**V (That is an arrow by the way)**_

_Leo:_

_Why, allo! Technically this time should be used for a huge end of the year project, but who cares, right?_

_I feel the last few chapters were a bit... drabblish and … ramblish. (Not that either of those could pass for words.)_

_**Sophie: (Irritated but slightly guilty look)**_

_Leo: Buuuut, I'll try to bring it back around again :) At least in my half. I have no jurisdiction whatsoever on Soph or who she beats up._

::Leo's POV::

"But... I still don't get it," I admitted the next morning during breakfast. Chiaki abandoned the food in front of her [which is, admittedly, a marvelous feat] and instead leaned back in her chair, stared out the window, and ran her fingers over her _**Sophie**_ necklace. (Or as I christened it, the jingly string.)

She leaned back toward the table after realizing I spoke and poked at the stuff on her plate. "What?"

"At the host club the other day." I placed the incident. "Why the story? It's just a necklace." _Jingly string._

"Hmm," she said, this time with a large forkful of food stuck in her mouth. "That..." She gulped enormously. "I couldn't restrain myself. Ah well," she sighed. (Apparently the grub was good?) "It was needed."

"...Right." I sipped an orangey type drink that I decided, after a minute, must be some sort of mango mix. "I thought it was pretty random. Kyouya doesn't believe one thing that comes out of your mouth."

A cross turn of her lips was the only response to Kyouya, and after a chuckle from me she says, "at least it made some girls happy."

"There's always that," I agree. "May Kyouya's wrath be quelled by a boost in profits."

After more jokes at his expense we decide to head out. Some very dull classes consist of only one interesting outcome: the very scary and big guy that locked me in a closet casts Chiaki an ominous couple of glares but otherwise ignores her. And two petite and slightly harassed-looking makeuped girls walk and talk behind Chiaki quite often. I decide not to mention it after she notices both and does nothing more than roll her eyes and give (could I be mistaken?) a satisfied grin, if slight?

Ah. The rumors about the basketball-hooped boy. I give Chiaki a slug on the shoulder but she does not return it.

Only during the last few classes have we begun to talk. (And only because the Hitachiin twins don't feel like having much of a conversation, given that they do nothing but talk at once lately.)

"They seem to be accepting us," Chiaki informs me as they sit next to us after lunch without so much as a hello. I wouldn't take this as fabulous news but my friend apparently thinks it is. Again, satisfied. What's with all of this satisfaction? Don't be too pleased with yourself, as my grandfather always said. (Only joking. Grandfathers don't ACTUALLY give their grandkids advice.)

"AHA!" I suddenly shout. The teacher in the front of the classroom pauses for a second, slides his glasses off to give me a quizzical look while some of the more focused students glance back, thrown off of their notes. I give a cough and an unsure smile that turns them all back to the subject at hand.

I lean toward Chiaki (of whom is now peering at me as if I have a peculiar item placed on my head) and whisper excitedly, "that sweet story of an ex-girlfriend was the perfect tool, wasn't it!" She shushes me (well, tries to) and pulls my head down near the desk as if to bang my skull against the wood but in reality is just trying to huddle closer so others won't hear. (Though this action does strike the interest of the twins, none of us the wiser.)

"They... trust us!" Chiaki gives me a worn out look like, _okay, I get it, BIG REVELATION. Use your words. _"Sad story. Manliness. Girlfriend. THEN TRUST! You smug little tranny, making up a girlfriend. Completely unneeded, and you did it! Ha ha!" I crow, and she shushes me again.

"Shut. Up!" she tries, looking around feverishly. I shake my head, thrilled. Kind of devilish, yet clever. That was quite to her advantage. "Fine, keep muttering to yourself. See how much I care."

I give her a last grin and turn to the front. The Twins give each other a look, mouth "fake girlfriend?" and have doubly creepy chesire smiles while again, neither of us notice. Well, maybe we did. Class ends soon after and we barely notice the twins entertaining the possibility.

And during the host club Chiaki, Tamaki and I entertain all at once. Oh, boy.

::CHIAKI/SOPHIE POV::

Okay, so I wasn't the most skilled in the etiquette, but I pride myself in being able to remember that one tip Tamaki gave Haruhi in the first episode of Ouran. Does that count?

Apparently it didn't count for much.

"No, no! Chiaki, you're doing it all wrong!" Tamaki slapped my hand lightly with a weird-looking wooden stick. Uh, ow? _Come on Tamaki, show some compassion. _It was on my list of future actions to definitely make Tamaki feel bad for hitting a girl (If I ever got found out, of course). _Imagine the sorry face he will make..._ I held in my complaints as I imagined the face.

"It is very important that you try your best to sit up straight at all times!" Tamaki told Mizuki, tapping her lightly on the back. Why was I the only one who got hit? I was sobbing inside my head.

Also, what was with Leo- err- Mizuki misinterpreting my story? Okay, I'm sure my story might have caused me to gain some sympathy, but a sad story was more likely to drive people away, right? I had thought I was telling that story to defend my identity, but apparently I had some unattended subconscious needs. Did I tell that story to get love? Normal people don't lie for love, right? I guess I'll never understand myself.

"Tamaki." I called in voice that was way too serious for even my taste. Tamaki turned and looked into my eyes with a mildly serious, more Tamaki-like look. (Which I guess means he didn't look very serious at all.)

"Yes Chiaki?"

"Since I'm the Tsundere, I don't really NEED manners, do I? Being rude is part of my charm!" This was my last chance of escape. I crossed my toes inside my shiny black shoes. I held the good natured :D face as there was a lengthy pause inside the Third Music Room.

"That won't do Chiaki. After all, you have to act proper after your dere comes out!" Tamaki knew he had caught me. Darn, had he gotten otaku coaching from Renge in preparation for a moment like this? What a freaking meanie.

"Don't worry Aki-chan! Once you learn it all, it'll be easy!" Hunny encouraged. Somehow I didn't feel much better.

"It isn't much. All you really have to do it treat everyone politely." Haruhi pitched in.

"Except I don't. Tsun, remember? I need the Tsun. NOBODY UNDERSTANDS THAT I NEED THE TSUN!" Gosh! Did these guys even understand the MEANING of tsundere?

"And the dere isn't polite, it's more of a shy caring." My line was met with blank stares. Pah. Novices.

...Later:

The quiet was eerie in the music room. It was almost as quiet as can be, with Tamaki fussing over Haruhi and Mizuki and the twins whispering suspiciously in the corner while Hunny ate sweets with Mori watching. And then there was Kyouya, tapping steadily on his laptop.

It seemed to me that the noise was escalating in a sturdy crescendo. Very suddenly the tapping stopped and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor filled the room. Heads turned.

"Chiaki. Would you mind coming over here to look at this?" Kyouya spoke, his voice the usual mixture of silk and snob.

I rose, curious, and walked slowly over to Kyouya. There was a steady stream of every other Host trailing behind me, beside themselves with interest.

"Yes?" I asked, quite hesitantly. Kyouya turned his laptop for me (and the other uninvited spectators) to see. It was a well organized website, with a fairly fancy design. This was?

"This is...?" I stated my question aloud. A second later I knew. This was a hotel website. Panicking, my mind swept back through my memories of implying that Mizuki lived alone. But no.

Wouldn't our current hotel have a fancier website? Then again, with towels like theirs, you never could tell. On the particular page was a list of some sort. Room service charges? Reservations? I dunno.

The room inhaled. And I saw it. From the corner of my eyes, as I was skimming through the names, I saw a familiar pair of names. As I rushed to look back up the list to examine the names in detail, Kyouya spoke.

"It seems Sophie is alive." He pushed up his glasses.

"And staying in Japan."

And the sense of dread hit me, as I finally caught the line I had skimmed.

_Sophie and Leonora [Room 114]_

_**XXX**_

_**Sophie: This took WAY longer than it should have...but I won't apologize, because that wouldn't be entertaining! (Of course I exist only to entertain others. Free will? Independence? Only AMATEURS think like that!)**_

_**REVIEWSSSS. I WANT THEMMMM...I DESIRE THEMM...I CRAVE THEIR MEATY FLESHH. **_

_**...**_

_**Too weird? Ah, whatever. OH! As you can see Leo pitched in on this chapter. After spamming her with all the reviews I had gotten in the form of emails from fanfiction, (after hatching the idea from a PARTICULAR someone's review -coughcough it starts with L and ends with e and has the letters ilMissCapric in between- and succeeding)That definitely made no sense.**_

_**Or did it? **_

_**Reviewers will be crossed off of our nonexistent hitlist. Or mine. I have no jurisdiction whatsoever on Leo and who she decides to cross off of her hitlists. Maybe all of us will end up dead soon?**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
